Renard de Feu
by Renhika
Summary: Shanks déclenche une guerre contre Kaidou, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de laisser sa fille à Barbe Blanche. Sa chère fille qui a des faiblesses comme des qualités. Ace va pouvoir trouver un nouveau complice pour ses bêtises et rendre l'équipage dingue...mais la mer n'est jamais sur / M pour plus loin dans la fic (je préviendrai)
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une nouvelle fic qui m'inspire pas mal en se moment, je commence à la poste et je posterai toutes les semaines vu qu'elle est en cours d'écriture ^o^**

**Je m'excuse pour l'orthographe, j'essaye de relire pour retirer le maximum de faute mais je reste nul u_u pardon**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La rousse**

La mer était calme.

Le ciel était bleu.

Le bateau naviguait tranquillement.

Tout allait bien.

Jusqu'à…ce qu'un cri se fasse entendre.

-« Reviens ici tout de suite ! Sale gosse ! »

Une jeune fille rousse sortie de l'intérieur du navire, courant pour échapper à son agresseur. Elle se retourna puis tira la langue à l'homme.

-« Non merci » Fit-elle avant de partir rapidement

L'homme hurla quelque chose puis partit à sa poursuite. Les autres personnes qui se trouvaient sur le navire ne faisaient que regarder la scène en rigolant. La rousse partie se cacher derrière un homme plutôt âgé, aux cheveux devenus gris.

-« Ben ! Il veut me faire mal, aide-moi » Dit la fille en faisant semblant d'avoir peur

Ben rigola en voyant cela et regarda son capitaine qui était dans tous ses états.

-« Qu'as-tu fait cette fois ? » Demanda l'homme

-« Mais rien voyons~ » Fit-elle avec un air innocent

-« Oh ! Bien sur, suis-je bête ? Tu ne fais jamais rien, n'es-ce pas ?» Rigola Ben

Ben s'écarta tout de même, laissant passer le capitaine. La rousse repartit en courant, alors qu'un homme volumineux s'approcha de Ben.

-« Et donc, elle a fait quoi, Lucky ? » Demanda Ben

-« Bah…ça se voit, non ? » Répondit Lucky en mangeant à morceau de viande

Ben lui lança un regard interrogateur, le gros lui montra son capitaine qui courrait toujours après la rousse. Il regarda plus attentivement avant d'éclater de rire en comprenant.

-« Sacré gamine » Rigola Ben

-« Pauvre capitaine » Ajouta Yassop qui s'incrusta

-« Balancer tout le saké, ça doit être douleur d'être sobre ! » Rigola Lucky

La rousse commença à tourner autour du mat pour éviter de se faire attraper. Les hommes commençaient à l'encourager, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de chose.

-« Vas-y Ren ! Tu peux échapper à la colère d'un homme sans alcool dans le sang ! » Rigola Rockstar

-« Fais attention, il est remonté le capitaine ! » Ajouta un autre encouragé par son singe

-« Vous avez fini de l'encourager ! C'est pour ça qu'elle comprend jamais ! » Gronda le capitaine

La dites Ren rigola avant de refaire une grimace.

-« C'est que du saké, papa~ »

-« C'est pas que du saké, jeune fille ! » Cria-t-il avant de repartir à sa poursuite

Ben et le reste de l'équipage étaient pliés de rire.

-« C'est que du saké » Fit Lucky mort de rire

-« Mais le saké, c'est précieux pour le capitaine » Ajouta Yassop dans le même état

-« C'est vrai » Rigola aussi Ben

La course poursuite dura pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Shanks arrive à attraper sa fille. Il lui tira les joues en lui lançant un regard noir.

-« C'est la dixième fois que tu me fais le coup, il va falloir arrêter ça ! » Gronda le roux

-« Ché pchour pchas qué tré chune mauchais chaleine (c'est pour pas que t'ai une mauvais haleine) » Fit Ren

-« Le saké c'est toute une vie ! »

-« Cha choyons, chasse choi ! (Bah voyons, lâche-moi) »

Shanks grogna un peu mais relâcha ses pauvres petites joues en ajoutant :

-« Tu es privé de sortie à la prochaine île ! »

-« EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH ? » S'exclama Ren en se massant les joues

-« Parfaitement ! »

-« Mais c'est que du saké ! Juste pour ça ? T'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Ben ! » Chouina Ren en se retournant vers le vice-capitaine

Ce dernier haussa des épaules.

-« C'est un ordre du capitaine, je peux rien faire »

-« Mais c'est pas juste ! Autant punir tous ceux qui ont rigolé ! » Bouda Ren

-« C'est vrai que je pourrais le faire… » Commença Shanks

-« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ? » Cria tout le monde en même temps

Tout le monde commença à crier dans tous les sens, clament qu'ils n'avaient rien et que ce n'était pas juste.

-« Vous êtes aussi gamin que Ren ! » Gronda Shanks

-« Et toi t'es un papa trop strict ! » Gronda tout le monde

-« Très bien ! »

Tout le monde regarda Shanks, se demandant ce qu'il entendait par ''Très bien''. Un sourire sadique apparu sur les lèvres du roux. Bizarrement, personne n'aimait ce petit sourire. Le roux s'approcha de sa fille et posa une main sur sa tête caressant ses cheveux de la même couleur que lui. Elle papillonna des yeux se demandant ce que son père allait inventer.

-« On va demander à Barbe blanche de te refaire ton éducation » Sourit Shanks

Ren se figea puis papillonna à nouveau des yeux avant de blêmir pour enfin s'accrocher à la chemise de son père.

-« Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, papa, je serai toute sage, je ferai plus de bêtise, j'irai même t'acheter du saké, mais s'il te plait, pas ça »

-« Trop tard » Fit Shanks en la détachant de sa chemise

-« T'es mon père ! T'as pas le droit de me refiler comme ça à un autre type ! »

-« Elle sait pas gêné ta mère pour te refiler à moi ! » Bouda Shanks

Tout l'équipage regarda le roux avant de soupirer

-« …Non mais ça c'est normal » Firent tout l'équipage

-« Ah bon ? »

-« Bah oui…pour avoir un gosse faut être deux ! » Fit Ren

-« Et bah ? »

-« J'étais trop énergique, donc fallait que je sorte de l'île » Sourit Ren

-« Tu es beaucoup trop énergie pour moi »

-« Et tu veux me refiler à un pauvre vieux de plus de 70 ans…mais il va crever ! »

-« Il a plus de 1600 gosse, alors les crises d'adolescence il commence à s'y connaitre ! »

-« Papa ! »

-« Ma santé mentale commence à en pâtir ! » Chouina Shanks

-« Si c'est que ça… »

Le roux lança un regard noir à sa fille qui lui tira la langue.

-« Shanks, et si tu lui disais la vérité, c'est plus une gamine de 10 ans » Fit Ben

Ren fronça les sourcils en regardant le vice-capitaine puis regarda son père. Celui-ci soupira puis reposa sa main sur sa tête.

-« Ren, nous allons rencontrer en guerre avec Kaidou et tu n'es absolument pas prête pour subir ça »

-« Quoi ? Mais si ! Tu m'as appris à me battre ! Je peux le faire ! »

-« Non, je t'ai appris à survire, sachant qu'en plus tu ne sais même pas utiliser correctement ton fruit du démon, que tu as très peu d'endurance… »

-« Maman m'a donné son petit cœur, j'y peux rien… » Bouda-t-elle

-« C'est pas un reproche ! Donne-moi la définition d'une guerre »

-« La guerre est un conflit armé opposant au moins deux groupes militaires organisés réguliers. Elle se traduit ainsi par des combats successifs… »

-« Tu vois, là, ça ne sera pas une bataille mais plusieurs, ton petit cœur pourra-t-il tenir ? »

-« Je sais pas… »

-« Donc, je vais te confier à Barbe blanche, en plus il y a un des ses hommes qui pourra parfaitement t'aider à maitriser ton pouvoir…sans tous nous tuer ! »

-« J'ai tué personne ! »

-« C'était pas passé loin » Rigola Lucky

Ren bouda un peu puis se colla contre son père. Un petit câlin ça ne faisait pas de mal.

-« Et surtout que si ça continue c'est le capitaine qui va perdre son endurance à l'alcool » Rigola Yassop pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Tout le monde éclate de rire même Shanks mais Ren restait assez douteuse au sujet de ce qui l'attendait.

**^o^**

-« Ren ! On approche, tu es prête ? » Demanda Shanks

La rousse soupira, bon, elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son père. Il faisait ça pour la protéger. De plus, il l'avait protégé et élevé pendant plus de 10 ans sur son bateau. Alors ce n'était pas un rejet…mais de devoir aller d'un seul coup, aller sur le navire d'une autre personne…qui plus est un ennemi, dont elle avait déjà affronté un commandant mais malheureuse, elle n'avait pas tenu très longtemps contre lui. Elle soupira et rangea ses affaires. Son père ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'appuya contre le cadre.

-« Fais pas cette tête ! »

-« J'espère qu'il refusera »

-« Dis pas ça, sinon je devrais te ramener à ta mère et je pense que là, tu vas t'ennuyer »

-« Pas juste… »

-« Allez, viens faire un câlin à ton papa » Dit Shanks en ouvrant son bras

Ren bouda un peu mais alla quand même se coller à son père pour lui faire son câlin. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Ben les interrompe.

-« On arrive, aller la miss ! Tu pourra t'amuser avec le piaf »

-« Le piaf ? » Demanda Ren sans se décoller de son père

-« Il parle de Marco, c'est lui qui pourra t'aider à maitriser ton fruit…ou peut-être Ace aussi »

-« Piaf ? »

-« Marco à manger le fruit du phœnix »

-« Effectivement… »

Shanks se sépara de sa fille puis lui prit sa main de libre vu que le reste tenait son sac avec ses affaires. Ben lui prit son sac car il fallait attendre que le roux arrive à convaincre Barbe blanche. Ren soupira et laissa son père passer le premier. Shanks lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis s'avança tout en libérant son fluide royal. Ren le suivit doucement, elle n'allait pas craindre ce fluide vu qu'elle-même le possédait.

La plupart des hommes s'écroulèrent sur leurs passages. Pourquoi est-ce que Barbe Blanche ne disait pas au faible d'esprit de s'écarter ? Ren soupira, elle avait déjà une mauvaise impression. Shanks s'avança vers le centre, puis s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Barbe Blanche.

-« Excuse-moi pour tes hommes…mais je suis sur un vaisseau ennemis, et j'ai une enfant à protéger » Expliqua Shanks

-« Merci de ne pas me prendre pour excuse »Marmonna immédiatement Ren

Shanks sourit en entendant sa fille, avant de continuer :

-« J'ai apporté du bon saké, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Barbe Blanche lança un regard au roux puis regarda la jeune fille qui se cachait derrière lui. L'empereur était assez impressionnant.

-« Je suppose que si cette enfant est ici, mes fils peuvent rester aussi » Dit Barbe Blanche

-« Bien sur, Ren sois gentille sors de mon dos et assis-toi à coté de moi » Dit Shanks sans lâcher Barbe Blanche du regard

La rousse obéi mais se sentait gêné. Tout le monde la dévisageait, elle tira un peu sur la manche de son père qui détourna enfin le regard pour la voir, toute rouge. Le roux sourit et tira la langue aux fils de Barbe Blanche.

-« Vous n'avez pas honte de mater une pauvre jeune fille » Dit Shanks

Barbe Blanche rigola alors que ses fils détourner le regard, comme gêné d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit. Shanks versa une partie du saké dans une coupelle puis envoya la bouteille à Barbe Blanche. L'empereur en bu une partie avant de sourire.

-« Pas mauvais, un saké de Longtown, c'est rare qu'ils soient aussi bons » Dit Barbe Blanche

-« Ils sont très bon les sakés de ma ville » Marmonna encore Ren

Shanks sourit encore avant d'entamer sérieusement le sujet.

-« J'ai une faveur à te demander…Barbe Blanche ! »

-« Hum ? »

-« Vois-tu, les actions de Kaidou se font de plus en plus douteuse. Il a aussi attaqué plusieurs de mes terres. Je ne peux donc rester sans rien faire… »

-« Je suis au courant qu'une guerre va se déclarer entre vous deux, Kaidou a envoyé un messager pour que je n'intervienne pas »

-« Dans ce cas je peux aller droit au but…Ren approche-toi »

La rousse hésita un instant mais fini par se lever et se rapprocha de son père. Ce dernier posa sa main sur sa tête.

-« Peux-tu la garder pour moi ? »

* * *

**Il y aura des meilleurs explications pour le pouvoir de Ren (èoé qui ne sera pas Mary-sue) dans les chapitres à venir ;) le pouvoir n'est ni faible ni puissant xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mufy : ^o^je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise**

**Love ace : voilà la suite ^w^**

**Karo : Oui, Ren a fait fort en balançant le saké de son père x'D c'est très dangereux de faire ça. Et t'inquiète pas, elle va pas qu'embêter Marco, tout l'équipage va le sentir passer :3**

**Sissi : Voilà voilà servit sur un plateau xDD**

**Merci aux autres pour leurs commentaires où normalement j'ai répondu par mp *^***

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Tout commence**

_-« Peux-tu la garder pour moi ? » _

Barbe Blanche fronça les sourcils, avant de rigoler. Les membres de son équipage froncèrent aussi les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi le roux leurs demandaient ça.

-« Si tu as si peur qu'elle se blesse, ramène-la donc à ses parents ! Nous avons aussi des combats contre Big Mom, et cela ne cessera pas maintenant pour une fille » Fit Barbe Blanche

-« Ren est forte, moins fort que tes commandants, quoique…si je me souviens bien, le commandant de la quatrième division c'est battu avec elle, non ? » Demanda Shanks à sa fille

-« Si…mais j'me suis fais écraser… »

-« Ça je m'en doutais, tu vois, elle sait donc se défendre ! »

-« Alors pourquoi ne la gardes-tu pas avec toi ? »

-« Elle n'a pas assez d'endurance et ne maitrise pas son fruit du démon » Répondit automatiquement Shanks

Il eut un long silence. Tout le monde se tut, attendant la suite de la conversation. Ren, elle, était de plus en plus stresser, elle n'aimait pas ça.

-« Si elle ne maitrise pas son pourvoir, cela signifie que je dois mettre mes fils en danger, je ne vois aucune raison d'accepter ! » Gronda Barbe Blanche

-« Marco sera capable de l'aider, j'en suis certain, de plus, mes hommes, tout rang confondu sont encore en vie, il n'y a pas de crainte à avoir ! Tant qu'elle ne l'utilise pas. »

-« Rends-la donc à ses parents ! »

-« Sa mère est à Loguetown, le voyage serait trop long par rapport à l'échéance qu'ils nous restent avec Kaidou »

-« Et son père ? »

-« Il est en train de te demander de la garder » Sourit Shanks

Ren soupira et tout le monde resta choqué. La rousse n'avait jamais eut de prime, elle était inconnu du gouvernement, c'est pour cela que Shanks n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de dire au monde entier qu'il avait une fille. Autant qu'elle gagne sa première prime par elle-même. Barbe Blanche se mit à rigoler pendant que ses fils étaient bouche bée.

-« Les cheveux de son père, je dois l'admettre » Rigola Barbe Blanche

-« Sont très bien mes cheveux » Marmonna encore Ren

-« Gamine ! » Appela Barbe Blanche

-« C'est Ren ! » Grogna la jeune fille

-« Quel est donc ce fruit que tu n'arrive pas à maitriser ? »

-« …Kitsu Kitsu no mi… » (Kitsu = Renard, un Kitsune= Renard feu pour les japonais xP)

-« Effectivement, Marco pourra l'aider » Dit Barbe Blanche

Un silence régna sur le pont. Ren et Shanks attendaient la décision finale de Barbe Blanche. Ce dernier ferma les yeux quelques minutes, pour réfléchir, la décision n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

-« Que le médecin l'examine » Ordonna Barbe Blanche

-« Eh ? Non mais j'suis pas malade ! » Grogna Ren

-« Si tu veux un dossier médicale, je peux demander à mon médecin de bord de te donner la copie » Dit calmement Shanks

-« Très bien…Marco, approche »

Le blond s'approcha de son père et détailla la jeune fille. Ren ne supporta pas le regard et se mit à rougir puis retourna derrière son père.

-« Tu me feras pas croire que l'oiseau bouffe le renard, sinon j'ai peur pour nous les humains » Rigola le roux

Ren gonfla les joues pour bouder mais resta néanmoins derrière son père.

-« Si elle me fui comme ça, ce sera difficile, yoi »

-« Je fui pas ! » Dit Ren

-« A peine » Firent Shanks et Marco

-« Mais ils ont tous le regard rivé sur moi ! » S'expliqua Ren en pointant les autres

Barbe Blanche rigola et Marco sourit en voyant ses frères qui la regardaient comme une bête de foire.

-« Tu sais, tu vas te retrouver pendant un certain temps sur ce navire, ils devront à un moment ou un autre te regarder » Fit Shanks

Ren posa son front contre le dos de son père et sentit alors Ben arrivé. Le vice-capitaine donna le dossier médical de Ren aux l'infirmières de Barbe Blanche et posa son sac près d'elle.

-« Tâche de faire des pauses ! Il s'agit de ton enfant, le roux » Fit Barbe Blanche

-« Je compte bien venir la voir de temps en temps » Répondit Shanks

Shanks bu entièrement sa coupe de saké puis se leva. La rousse se leva à son tour, il se dirigea vers son navire, Ren le suivait toujours puis il s'arrêta d'un seul coup. La jeune fille se cogna contre dos. Le roux sourit et lança un dernier regard à Barbe Blanche.

-« J'ai oublié de te dire, qu'elle est en pleine crise d'adolescence ! Fais très attention à ses 400 coups ! » Fit Shanks en rigolant

-« On avait déjà Ace pour ça… » Soupira Marco

Barbe Blanche se contenta de rigoler. Shanks sourit puis ébouriffa une dernière fois les cheveux de sa fille puis déposa un baiser sur son front.

-« Tâche de faire attention à tes cheveux ! »

-« Je peux pas les couper plus, sinon ça fera moche »

-« Et fais aussi attention à toi ! »

-« Oui chef ! »

Shanks rigola puis s'éloigna mais avant de partir il lança une dernière bêtise à sa fille.

-« Et ne fais pas du poulet griller ! Je voudrais pas avoir à manger un phœnix moi ! »

-« OY ! » Grogna l'intéressé

Le navire du roux s'écarta de celui de l'empereur faisant soupirer Ren. Barbe Blanche lança un regard à la jeune fille appuyé contre la rambarde du bateau. La rousse essayait de réfléchir à comment s'intégrer assez rapidement. Elle sentit une main se poser sur ses cheveux. Ren grogna et retira immédiatement la main.

-« On touche pas à mes cheveux ! »

-« D'accord, j'ai compris… » Soupira le blond

Elle soupira aussi, avant de regarder à nouveau le navire qui s'éloignait. Marco n'avait pas bougé et attendait calmement que la rousse accepte de bouger pour qu'elle puisse déposer ses affaires dans une chambre. Soudain un bruit les fit sursauter tous les deux. Le rousse se retourna vers le blond qui haussa les épaules montrant qu'il ne savait rien.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Barbe Blanche

-« C'est Ace ! Il s'est endormi en conduisant son striker ! » Dit un des membres de l'équipage

-« Il n'est pas en train de se noyer, yoi ? » Demanda Marco

-« Si…Thatch est partit le repêcher »

Ren leva les yeux au ciel, quelle idée de s'endormir si on ne sait pas nager ! Le blond soupira et jeta un regard à la fille de Shanks, celle avait l'air blasé de la nouvelle. Il sourit puis lui attrapa le bras.

-« Viens le voir, vu que ça sera lui ton deuxième tuteur pour ton pouvoir »

-« Eh ? Mais il vient de s'endormir au milieu de l'océan ! Comment je pourrai le considérer comme tuteur ? »

-« Bonne question, demande ça aux gars de sa division »

Marco la tira vers le lieu où le bruit avait été entendu. La rousse soupira en se demandant se qu'elle allait pourvoir faire avec quelqu'un comme lui. Ils s'approchèrent et virent un brun en train de tousser de l'eau à coté d'un châtain.

-« Bah alors Ace » Rigola Marco

-« J'ai pas fais exprès ! » Grogna le brun

Ren leva les yeux au ciel, avant de voir que le brun c'était mit à la dévisager. Elle se mit à nouveau rougir puis se décala un peu pour se cacher derrière le blond. Ace se leva et fit le tour de Marco pour continuer à la dévisager. La rousse se mit de l'autre coté du blond, mais Ace continuait de la suivre. Les deux tournèrent en rond autour de Marco qui commençait à perdre son calme. Il attrapa le bras de Ren qui se retrouva bloqué et donna un coup sur la tête d'Ace.

-« Vous avez fini, yoi ! »

-« Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? » Demanda Ace

-« Pourquoi tu l'as poursuit ? » Fit Marco

-« Bah…parce que je sais pas qui c'est ! »

Marco soupira

-« Tu poursuis souvent les gens que tu connais pas ? »

-« Non, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle ressemble à quelqu'un alors oui ! » Répondit Ace en souriant

Tout le monde soupira en voyant l'air débile du brun. Il était pas possible.

-« Elle s'appelle Ren, c'est la fille du roux et elle va rester avec nous pendant un petit moment ! D'ailleurs tu t'occuperas aussi de l'entrainer ! » Expliqua Marco

-« EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH ? Pourquoi ? » Fit Ace

-« Parce qu'elle a mangé le fruit du renard, et qu'elle ne sait pas le maitriser »

-« Le rapport ? » Demanda le brun

-« Le fruit du renard…si tu veux un renard de feu ! »

-« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh…voilà pourquoi c'est moi…mais attend, c'est animal mythologique, pourquoi c'est pas toi ? »

-« Je m'en occupe aussi ! » S'énerva le phœnix

-« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…ok »

Des flammes bleues apparurent autour de Marco. Ren regarda le blond, bizarrement ses flammes ne brulaient pas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ses flammes, à elle brulait, alors pourquoi pas celle du phœnix ?

-« Marco, calme-toi, j'ai rien fais ! » Dit Ace en reculant doucement

-« D'ailleurs tu peux me dire, pourquoi tu rentre trois heures après ta division ? »

-« Euh…parce que…euh…Oh ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! »

Ace fouilla dans son sac pour sortir un ananas puis le déposa dans les mains de Marco.

-« Ils sont super bons ! J'ai gouté ! » Dit Ace en souriant

Le blond craqua et se transforma totalement en phœnix. Ace se mit à courir, l'oiseau lui tapait le haut du crâne avec son bec. Ren regarda les deux commandants se chamailler.

-« Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que mon père pour être aussi gamin…mais en faite c'est un symptôme chez tous les pirates fort… » Se dit-elle

-« Ace est encore qu'un gamin…enfin vous devez avoir le même âge à peu près, bon, on fait la paix tous les deux ? » Demanda Thatch en tendant la main

Ren le regarda de haut en bas. C'est vrai que quand son père et Barbe Blanche s'affrontaient, elle ne faisait qu'attaquer le commandant, voulant à chaque fois sa revanche mais elle finissait toujours par perdre.

-« Non, parce que j'ai toujours pas eu ma revanche ! » Dit Ren convaincu

-« Mais tu l'aura jamais ! »

-« Si ! Quand j'arrive à maitriser ce foutu pouvoir ! »

-« T'aura toujours les mêmes faiblesses ! Tu es trop distraite pendant tes combats ! Et tu bouge pas assez ! »

-« Normal, j'ai pas d'endurance »

-« Faudrait travailler ça, Ace dit qu'utiliser son feu lui pompe pas mal d'énergie, Marco dit que c'est fatiguant de se transformer en phœnix, alors vu que toi t'as et un feu et une transformation à faire… »

-« Je boirais plus de lait ! »

-« T'es un renard ou un chat ? »

-« J'arriverai à te battre ! »

-« Bah voyons… »

-« Au faite… » Interrompit Ace qui avait une belle bosse sur la tête

Thatch et Ren regardèrent dans sa direction pour lui montrer qu'ils étaient prêts à l'écouter

-« Il fait quoi le fruit du renard ? »

-« Hum…si j'ai bien compris ce que m'a expliqué mon père, je suis sensé pouvoir me transformer en renard de feu, renard qui peut donc utilisé un feu rapproché et qui peut voler grâce à ça…après j'ai pas bien compris la partie dites « démon » alors… » Fit Ren

-« Feu rapproché ? » Demanda Ace

-« La partie dites « démon » est celle qui va avoir un effet bénéfique, pour moi je peux soigner n'importe quel blessure que je reçois…pour le renard, si je me souviens bien sa salive peut soigner les plaies des autres » Expliqua Marco

-« Des autres ? Et moi alors ? » S'exclama Ren

-« Feu rapproché ? » Redemanda Ace

-« Bah toi, tu fais comme tout le monde sauf moi, tu vas voir le médecin ! »

-« C'est nul »

-« C'est comme ça… »

-« En plus à cause de mon cœur, je ne peux pas utiliser le fruit à 100%... »

-« Feu rapproché ? »

-« Roh ! T'es chiant toi ! En gros le feu doit reste sur mon corps, je peux pas envoyer du feu à distance ! » Gronda Ren

-« En gros elle ne peut pas faire comme tes lucioles de feu, ou ton poing ardent, le feu qu'elle a n'est actif que sur son corps…un type zoan quoi ! » Fit Marco

Ace hocha de la tête montrant qu'il comprenait. La rousse soupirait, combien de temps allait-elle tenir avec ces commandants ?

* * *

**Voilà ^o^ le pouvoir de Ren n'est pas encore bien expliquer, mais il y aura un petit entrainement qui aidera à bien comprendre~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muffy : Merci pour ta review et voici la suite**

**T^T suite que je poste exceptionnellement plus rapidement, car je me suis pris une fessé de quelqu'un…(qui se reconnaitra) m'enfin, je sens que je vais m'en reprendre une à la fin du chapitre**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Amusement**

Ren venait de finir de ranger ses affaires. Pour le moment, elle devait loger dans le dortoir des infirmières étant donner qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de chambre seul et qu'elle n'allait pas dormir avec les hommes. La rousse soupira et regarda son denden-mushi. Elle avait envie de demander à son père de revenir la chercher…mais il ne voudrait jamais et surtout il devait être en train de préparer un plan d'attaque. Elle soupira à nouveau puis prit des affaires pour aller se doucher.

Ren fit couler l'eau brulante sur sa peau et tenta de réfléchir. Marco lui avait dit que son entrainement commencerait dès demain, elle redoutait malgré tout son pouvoir. A chaque fois qu'elle c'était transformée en renard, elle n'arrivait jamais à se contrôler. La rousse soupira puis frotta légèrement sa peau avant de shampouiner ses cheveux rouges.

Ses précieux cheveux, sa mère lui avait toujours parlait de son père comme un pirate très juste. Plus tard, il avait fini par revenir à Loguetown et Ren ne l'avait pas lâché. Elle avait pu rester avec lui et il l'avait entrainé. Sa mère l'ayant informé que pour soigner son cœur, du moins une partie, elle lui avait fait manger un fruit du démon. Ren éteignit l'eau et prit la serviette pour se sécher. Elle enfila des sous-vêtements puis retourna rapidement dans le dortoir pour poser ses affaires et mieux se vêtir. Sauf que dans le dortoir se trouvait Ace qui l'attendait. Ren rougit puis fonça vers son armoire pour vite s'habiller. Ace ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

-« Mais t'as fini de me regarder ? » Le gronda Ren

-« Bah…je voulais juste venir te chercher pour le repas, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me crier dessus ? »

-« Quand une fille est en sous-vêtement ça te vient pas à l'idée de détourner les yeux ? »

-« Bah non… »

Ren se frotta les trempes avant de lancer un regard désespérer à Ace. Comment avait-il été éduqué celui-là ? Même elle, qui avait passé la moitié de sa vie sur un bateau pirates avait un peu de pudeur.

-« On…oh et puis zut ! » Fit Ren

-« T'es bizarre » Dit Ace

-« C'est toi qui est pervers ! »

-« Je t'ai pas déshabillé » Dit Ace faussement choqué

-« J'ai dis pervers, pas violeur ! »

-« Bah, un pervers c'est comme Thatch, les infirmières disent tout le temps ça…et Thatch il arrête pas de parler de la paire de sei… »

-« Stop ! Mais Ace t'as quel âge ? »

-« 20 ans pourquoi ? »

-« Bah t'es plus un gosse, tu pourrais rechercher dans des livres le sens des mots… »

-« Des livres ? Beurk… »

-« Ouais, j'm'en doutais un peu… »

-« Sinon, depuis quand Shanks à une fille ? »

-« Depuis 19 ans ? »

-« Tu viens, j'ai faim ! »

Ren leva les yeux au ciel et fini de mettre son minishort et ferma l'armoire. Ils allèrent tous les deux vers la salle de réception. Les hommes avaient arrêté de dévisager Ren. Marco l'invita à s'assoir entre lui et Ace.

-« Tu t'es bien installé ? » Demanda le blond

-« Oui…mais je veux plus qu'Ace vient me chercher dans la chambre »

-« Pourquoi ? » Demandèrent en même temps les deux premiers commandants

Ren rougit :

-« Parce qu'il a aucune pudeur ! »

-« Ace, qu'es-ce que t'as fais ? »

-« Bah…elle était en sous-vêtements, j'y suis pour rien moi ! »

-« Ace n'a aucune pudeur, je suppose qu'il c'est pas retourné… » Soupira Marco

-« Hum… »

Marco donna une tape derrière la tête d'Ace.

-« Mais euh ! »

-« On se retourne, voir on sort de la chambre, quand on voit une fille en petite tenue ! »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Ace…pitié… » Soupira Marco

Le brun haussa des épaules et se mit à dévorer tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Ren le regarda un peu puis prit à son tour de la nourriture. Le repas se passa dans un bruit pas possible. Mais la jeune fille avait l'habitude. Les fêtes très régulières de son père n'étaient pas calmes. Elle mangea donc tranquillement son repas puis partie se reposer un peu.

_Dans l'infirmerie._

Les filles rangèrent les matériaux, mais l'une d'entre elle soupira.

-« C'est pas juste ! »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? »

-« Pourquoi la fille de Shanks doit rester avec les deux premier commandant ? »

-« Parce qu'elle maitrise mal son pouvoir ? »

-« Mais c'est énervant ! Le pire c'est Marco, jusqu'à présent il était tout le temps indifférent, et là il accepte de s'occuper d'elle ! »

-« Il c'est bien occupé d'Ace »

-« Même…j'suis pas d'accord… »

_De retour à Ren_

-« Rennnnnnnnnn » Appela Ace

-« Quoi ? »

-« Bah attend-moi ! »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Oh…aller on est du même âge »

-« Non t'es plus vieux »

-« Mais on pourrait s'amuser ensemble » Fit Ace

-« Du genre ? »

-« Pas sur Marco, c'est trop dangereux, mais sur les autres, aller quoi ! On est de la même génération ! »

-« …Tu veux que, alors que je viens juste d'arriver, que mon père a beaucoup souffert avec mon surplus d'énergie, tu veux que je fasse les 400 coups avec toi ? »

-« Ouep ! C'est plus marrant à deux ! »

-« C'est pour ça que tu m'as fixé pendant tout le repas ? »

-« Oui ! Et aussi pour savoir si tu allais finir ton assiette »

Ren sourit en voyant la gaminerie d'Ace, enfin, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment parler. Elle s'approcha en souriant du brun.

-« Dans ce cas, j'ai une petite idée pour ce Thatch~ »

Elle se rapprocha puis chuchota à Ace tout son plan machiavélique. Le brun sourit alors sadiquement et posa une main sur ses cheveux pour rapprocher leurs visages, allant coller leurs fronts.

-« Je savais qu'on s'entendrais bien ! On le fait ce soir ? »

-« Yes ! Mais pas touche à mes cheveux, y a que certaines personnes qui ont le droit »

-« Oh, pardon ! Bref, t'as tous les outils je suppose »

-« Parfaitement cher monsieur~ »

Ace rigola et se prêta au jeu de la rousse.

-« Dans ce cas, mademoiselle, allons vers notre proie ! » Dit-il en tendant son bras

Ren rigola à son tour et s'accrocha au bras d'Ace. Elle avait déjà au moins quelqu'un avec qui elle s'entendait. Même si il était un peu simple d'esprit et pervers inconsciemment. Ce soir, il allait y avoir une nouvelle victime des deux jeunes.

_Le lendemain matin de bonne heure_

Ren se leva doucement, pour ne pas réveiller les infirmières qui dormaient. Elle s'habilla rapidement, puis sortie de la chambre où Ace l'attendait déjà derrière la porte. Il était excité à l'idée que leur piège s'enclenche.

-« Désolé pour l'attente » Chuchota Ren

-« Pourquoi tu dors pas avec moi et Marco ? »

-« Ha ? »

-« Bah ouais, les commandants ont des chambre double mais on peut facilement installer un lit superposé à la place d'un de nos lit simple ! »

-« Bah tu verras ça avec Marco, en attendant notre piège nous attend ! »

Ren et Ace sourirent sadique. Ils s'approchèrent doucement de la chambre de Joz et Thatch puis attendirent que le châtain se lève. Ace commençait à s'agiter de plus en plus, Thatch était l'un des commandants qui se levait le plus tôt. Un bâillement se fit entendre. Ren et Ace levèrent leur popotin du sol pour attendre le résultat de leur piège. Ils entendirent les draps se froisser puis…un arrachement

-« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH » Hurla Thatch

Ren et Ace explosèrent de rire mais la porte s'ouvrir sur un Joz qui n'avait pas l'air heureux d'être réveiller par un cri de douleur.

-« Joz ! Putain, ça fait mal, Joz ! Choppe-moi ses sales gosses ! » Couina Thatch

Ren et Ace n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour fuir très vite de devant la chambre. Joz n'avait absolument pas le courage de les poursuivre, déjà qu'attraper Ace n'était pas chose simple mais en plus si la fille du roux s'y mettait. Les deux complices rigolèrent en courant alors que Thatch était sortit. Les jambes rouges et totalement lisses.

-« Revenez ici ! »

-« Mais c'est bien l'épilation ! » Rigola Ren

-« Tout lisse, tout beau, avec des belles jambes » Ajouta Ace

-« Je vais vous en foutre « des belles jambes » moi ! » Grogna Thatch

Ren et Ace rigolèrent mais continuaient de courir. Le boucan réveilla tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de dormir près des endroits où passer Ace et Ren. Barbe Blanche sortit de sa cabine assez mécontente.

-« Quel est donc se boucan, de si bon matin ? »

-« Père ! Arrêtez-les ! » Hurla Thatch

-« Ah non ! Père, faites pas ça ! »

Barbe Blanche laissa les deux furies passer sous le regard outré de Thatch.

-« Père ! » Fit Thatch

-« On m'a toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec le feu, déjà que Ace est en feu, mais en plus cette gamine, tu es grand mon fils ! »

-« C'est pas juste ça ! Restez-là bandes de sales gosses ! » Dit-il en repartant à leurs poursuites

Malheureusement pour les deux calamités, ils passèrent devant la chambre de Marco et Ace réveillant le blond.

-« Mais c'est pas bientôt finit ! » Hurla Marco

-« Oh merde ! » Fit Ace

-« J'veux pas me faire piquer la tête, mes cheveux… » Chouina Ren en mettant ses mains sur ses cheveux

-« Vous deux…bon sang, maintenant y a deux gosses à faire des conneries, vous avez fait quoi ? » Demanda Marco

-« Euh… »

-« Ren… »

-« Hum ? »

-« Cours ! » Dit Ace en lui tirant la main

Thatch arriva essoufflé devant un Marco plus que remonter.

-« REVENEZ ICI ! » Hurlèrent Marco et Thatch en même temps

* * *

**Et moi aussi je cours loiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muffy : Etant donné que la semaine prochaine je suis pas là, les postages sont un peu dans le désordre là XD donc t'en fais pas, en plus j'avance bien dans la fic. Je suis contente que le chapitre 3 t'ai fais rire ^o^ j'me suis aussi bien amusé à l'écrire. Nyark nyark x'D mais l'épilation c'est pas de ma faute~**

**Simili D Axel : Alors la vengeance de Thatch arrive plus tard…beaucoup plus tard 8D mais il en s'en reprendre plein la g*****. Ça peut être viril ! Ace a pas un poil…bon ok il ressemble à un gosse, bah…Marco ! xD**

**Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, ceux qui ont des comptes je vous ai répondu par mp normalement ^o^**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Ace et Ren rigolèrent en entendant les deux commandants remontés. La course poursuite continuait et dura pendant plusieurs minutes voir presque une heure entière, tout le moby dick était bien réveillé. Thatch avait perdu son souffle depuis un moment mais réussissait à courir encore et Marco lui c'était transformé en phœnix pour rattraper les deux gosses. Ace lui était en pleine forme, il avait l'habitude de courir très longtemps mais Ren elle avait beaucoup de mal à le suivre. Elle n'avait pas une bonne endurance et son cœur restait faible malgré son fruit du démon. La rousse n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se stopper.

-« Ren ! Marco va nous rattraper ! »

-« Je…peux…plus…courir…stop… »

-« Ça va pas ? »

-« Petit…cœur…pas…d'en…durance… »

-« Oh… »

Ace releva le regard et vit Marco qui fonçait sur eux. Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et mit Ren sur son dos avant de recommencer à courir prenant des virages bien cours et des couloirs étroit pour obliger Marco à se retransformé en humain.

Passé plus de deux heures, Barbe Blanche déclara qu'Ace et Ren avaient gagné et que Thatch avait perdu le droit de se venger en les frappant. Ace sauta de joie et reposa Ren aux sols.

-« Ça va aller ? »

-« Juste…de…l'eau… »

-« Hum ! »

Ace partit en courant vers la cuisine, la rousse le regardait tout de même très surprit. Comment pouvait-il encore courir ? Elle savait que son endurance était très faible, mais même Thatch n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à reprendre son souffle. Marco s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui frotta gentiment le dos.

-« Quelle idée de courir avec un mauvais cardiaux ! »

-« Mais…c'était…drôle… » Soupira Ren en souriant

Marco sourit à son tour, elle avait réussi à s'intégrer plus ou moins, c'est ce qui avait fait peur à Barbe Blanche. C'est qu'étant la fille du roux, elle ait beaucoup de mal à survivre ici. Même si du coup pour eux c'était un complice d'Ace pour ses 400 coups, au moins elle se sentait bien.

-« Et toi ? Depuis quand on poursuit Ace avec ses conneries ? Tu sais très bien que niveau course y a que Jill qui peut le chopper ! » Gronda Marco à Thatch

-« Ils…Ils m'ont épilés ! MA VIRILITE ! » [Note : Dédicace à Amandine D]

-« Manque…la…barbe… »

-« Pas touche à ma barbiche ! »

Ace revint toujours en courant vers Ren.

-« Tiens, de l'eau, les infirmières ont dit qu'il fallait que tu boives doucement, elles vont arrivées je les aie semé »

Ren acquiesça doucement et prit le verre d'eau. Elle bu très lentement et par petite gorgée pour ne pas s'étouffer. Le médecin et les infirmières arrivent peu de temps après et auscultèrent rapidement Ren.

-« C'est bon ! J'ai juste trop couru, on m'auscultait pas quand je courrais trop, mon cœur est pas aussi fragile quand même ! » Dit Ren

-« C'est vrai, mais tu es, après père, la seconde à avoir des problèmes de cœur ici. C'est exacte que ton problème de santé ne soit pas au même niveau que père, mais vu ton dossier médical… »

-« Je vais bien ! En plus Ace m'a porté j'ai pu reprendre un peu ma respiration ! Me fallait juste un peu d'eau »

-« Très bonne initiative, te réhydraté et la meilleure des choses à faire, quand tu perds ton souffle comme ça »

-« Merci je sais quand même le minimum que je dois faire ! '' Si tu vois flou et que ton cœur te fais très mal viens me voir'' c'est ce qu'à dis le médecin de mon père ! J'ai pas besoin de médecin sinon ! »

-« Oui, c'est vrai, bon on va arrêter de t'embêter, mais c'est Ace qui a été un peu paniqué aussi » Ajouta le médecin

Ren jeta un regard à Ace qui détourner le regard.

-« Pardon Ace si je t'ai inquiété »

-« C'est pas grave… »

Marco et les autres se mirent à sourire.

-« Ouais, ça c'est pas grave, le plus grave c'est qu'on devra se méfier de toi en plus d'Ace pour vos conneries ! » Dit Thatch

Ren et Ace se mirent à lui tirer la langue. Le commandant allait à nouveau s'énerver mais Marco mit rapidement fin au conflit en disant qu'il fallait manger puis qu'il commencerait l'entrainement de Ren. Tout l'équipage se dirigea donc vers la salle de réception pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

_Dans l'infirmerie_

-« Non mais t'as entendu ça ? »

-« Quoi ? »

-« La fille du roux ! Elle est devenue complice avec le commandant de la seconde division ! »

-« Elle m'énerve ! C'est une ennemie et eux ils traitent comme si elle faisait partie de l'équipage »

-« Moi je dis on va se renseigner un peu sur elle ! »

-« Ouais ! »

_Sur le pont_

Ren et le reste de l'équipage avaient fini de déjeuner, chacun était retourné à leur activité. Marco et Ace avaient emmené la rousse sur le pont du navire pour commencer à l'entrainer.

-« Aller, transforme-toi ! » Ordonna Marco

-« …Euh…je suis pas sur… »

-« T'inquiète pas ! C'est pas une petite renarde de feu qui va nous faire du mal » Ajouta Ace

-« Mais même…je pourrai attaquer les pauvres matelot à coté »

-« Tu l'as déjà fais avec ton père ? »

-« Oui, apparemment j'ai attaqué un nouveau…mais Lucky m'a littéralement…euh…fais me retransformer en humaine… »

-« Lucky à la force d'un commandant, voir d'un homme assez entrainé ici, il n'y a donc aucun danger, on arrivera facilement à te contrer ! Vas-y transforme-toi » Fit Marco

-« Sur ? »

-« A 100% ! » Dit Ace tout excité à l'idée de combattre une créature Mythologique

-« Faut pas faire attention aux yeux doux ! » Dit une dernière fois Ren

-« Promit ! » Firent Ace et Marco en même temps

La rousse soupira puis ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Des flammes apparurent autour de son corps, elle sentait l'animal se réveiller. Malgré tout, elle essayait de lui imposer sa volonté. Le feu entourait maintenant tout son corps, Ace et Marco ne pouvait plus la voir. La rousse se concentra, l'animal en elle, grogna mais elle voulait résister, c'était son corps, il devait lui obéir. Le renard n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier cela, un combat d'esprit, voilà se qu'il se passait. L'animal n'avait pas accepté encore Ren comme propriétaire, il refusait de lui obéir.

Un nouveau grognement, Ren ne résista pas et perdu le contrôle. Marco et Ace firent d'abord une patte sortir du feu, puis une deuxième avant que le feu aille se coller à la peau du renard. Le dévoilant dans toute sa grandeur. Celui-ci montra les crocs à Ace et Marco.

-« Pas mal comme renard » Siffla Marco

-« Je pensais pas qu'il sera aussi grand que père » Dit Ace

-« Tu vois bien que je fais la même taille quand je suis en phœnix »

-« Pas faux »

Le renard grogna et les flammes sur son corps doublèrent d'intensité.

-« Il a pas l'air content »

-« Pour un type Zoan, le fruit du démon est bien plus difficile à maitriser, il faut se battre avec l'animal pour qu'il nous accepte en tant que propriétaire, Ren a du vouloir garder le contrôle mais le renard n'a pas voulu…il doit surement nous reprocher le faite qu'elle ait résisté » Expliqua Marco

-« Méchant chat ! » Dit Ace

-« Les renards ne sont pas des félins, ça appartient au canin, Ace »

-« Oh bah…tant pis… »

La patte du renard se leva et alla s'écraser sur Marco et Ace, mais les deux commandant esquivèrent rapidement, énervant encore plus le renard. Marco se transforma en phœnix et s'approcha du renard pendant qu'Ace s'amusait à le faire courir partout. Le brun envoyait quelques attaques de feu qui contre un animal fait entièrement de feu n'était pas très efficace. Le renard essayait par tous les moyens d'écraser Ace, ou bien de le mordre ne se préoccupant pas de Marco pour le moment. Le pont allait avoir besoin de quelques réparations.

-« Par ici minou minou~ » Dit Ace pour l'attirer

Le renard s'énerva encore plus et réussi à balayer Ace. Le brun se fit projeter contre le mat.

-« Putain… »

Le commandant entendit le petit rire du phœnix qui pour le moment se contentait d'observer. Ace enflamma son poing et utilisa son attaque fétiche. Le renard ne ressentit pas le feu, mais la puissance mise fut-elle qui se retrouva projeter en dehors de navire. Un petit couinement de douleur lui échappa, il se mit à tourner en rond dans le ciel, ne pouvant pas rester stable dans le ciel s'il ne bougeait pas. Puis il réattaqua, Ace avait clairement l'avantage, la différence de puissance était énorme. Le renard fut projeter encore deux, trois fois par le brun, s'énervant toujours plus.

Marco décida donc qu'il avait assez observé et qu'à présent il devait prendre le relais. Il s'approcha du phœnix assez près de son oreille. Ace savait se qu'il devait faire, les deux commandants en avait parlé un peu avant. Maintenant, Marco allait essayer d'obliger Ren à reprendre le dessus sur l'animal, Ace devait l'occuper assez pour qu'il ne se préoccupe pas de Marco mais pas de trop pour éviter qu'il s'énerve encore plus ou bouge de trop.

-« Ren, yoi…je sais que tu m'entends ! »

Renard grogna et voulu balayer Marco mais Ace l'attaqua reportant son attention sur lui. Le phœnix sourit intérieur et continua son petit monologue pour ''réveiller'' Ren.

-« Bon, c'est pas facile de se battre avec un animal Mythologique…mais on sait que t'es têtue et joueuse ! On a vu ça se matin ! »

Renard grogna, Ace faisait de son mieux pour détourner son attention mais cela n'était pas simple. Ce qui énervait un peu Marco, c'est que l'animal était très têtu lui aussi, il comprenait pourquoi Ren n'arrive pas à le maitriser. Du moins, une fois qu'elle l'aura battu il ne reprendra pas le dessus.

-« …Je pensais que la fille du roux aurait plus de volonté…t'es pas sensé avoir le fluide royale ? Ils se sont surement trompé la haut en te le donner… »

Le renard se mit à couiner et à secouer sa tête. Les deux commandants souriaient, Ren devait être en train de s'énerver. Quoi de mieux que la colère pour vaincre un animal enrager ?

-« …aaaah, se faire battre par son propre pouvoir…en plus d'avoir un cœur plutôt faible, il y a aussi l'esprit ? Mais Shanks nous file beaucoup trop de boulot… »

Le renard grogna et alla se taper la tête contre le mat. Mais Ren n'arrivait pas à reprendre le dessus, elle n'avait qu'une envie, maitriser cette animal et baffer Marco maintenant, mais le renard était coriace.

_« Tu vas me laisser me contrôler ! »_

_« A toi de me prouver, que je n'ai pas fais le mauvais choix en te soignant…à toi de me vaincre »_

_« Tu m'as qu'à moitié soigné ! »_

_« Ton cœur était bien trop malade pour que je puisse le soigné totalement, si tu voulais une nouvelle santé, il fallait manger le fruit de ce blondinet ! »_

_« Oui bah il a été plus vorace que moi ! »_

_« A toi de te battre »_

_« C'EST MON CORPS ! »_

Ace et Marco voyaient le renard devenir totalement fou, se frappant la tête contre le mat. Marco sourit quand un dernier argument lui vint à l'esprit.

-« Si tu n'arrive pas à maitriser ta forme, Ace et moi on ébouriffera tes cheveux »

Le renard se figea. Il se retourna vers Ace et Marco qui papillonnèrent des yeux. Le renard se retourna et grogna méchamment avant d'hurler. Les deux commandants se regardèrent.

-« C'est sensé dire ''pas touche à mes cheveux'' ? »Demanda Ace

-« Je suppose, j'suis un volatile, pas un canin moi ! »

-« Oh…magnifique Ren est autant en colère que le minou ! » Rigola Ace

-« Au moins, elle a reprit l'avantage ! »

Le renard s'approcha doucement, très doucement.

-« Effectivement…c'est pu la bête qui attaque, ça se voit au faite qu'elle a surement une idée pour nous en foutre une » Rigola Ace

-« Fais gaffe, elle peut aussi te piéger dans ses 400 coups ! »

-« Ah ça j'en doute ! On a fais un traiter de non agression entre nous »

-« Bande de sale… »

Le renard cracha alors du feu surprenant Ace et Marco.

-« Je croyais que c'était que feu rapproché ! »

-« Elle a enflammé son haleine…le feu est resté sur l'haleine, voilà pourquoi elle c'est rapproché »

Ace siffla impression par l'ingéniosité, baissant ainsi sa garde, il se prit rapidement un coup de patte et se retrouva projeter sur Marco qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de rattraper le brun pour éviter qu'il tombe à l'eau.

-« Hey ! C'est pas gentil Ren ! »

Le renard pouffa et tira la langue pour dire un ''bien fait''. Les deux commandants sourire et à présent l'entrainement pouvait vraiment commencer…

* * *

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, à cause d'un dessin que mon amie à fais, bah je viens de voir au fur et à mesure d'écrire j'ai modifié plein de truc XD vous voulez voir le dessin ? Bah en faite, elle a décidé de le recommencer, donc j'en ai fais un, mais il est pas aussi bien que le siens qui arrivera après D (On oublie pas de retirer les « * »)**

**h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*ww*.ser*vimg*.co*m/*u*/f*77/1*7/7*6/4*4/42*/rena*rd11*.*jp*g **


	5. Chapter 5

**Come bacccckkkkkkkkkkkkk après une semaine à me les geler (mais j'ai pas réussi à écrire *O* par contre j'ai eu plein d'idée !)**

**J'ai un petit problème avec les mp alors je vais répondre là xD (je sais pu à qui j'ai répondu)**

**Rustal D Amandine : Toi je t'ai répondu j'en suis sur xD**

**Kyona-sama : Je sais pu si je t'ai répondu alors voilà, j'me suis dis ça comme ça, vu que ce sont des animaux xD il faut bien un peu de resistance ^o^**

**Alexyae : ^o^ je me souviens t'avoir répondu, merci pour tes encouragements j'espère que la suite ne te déplaira pas **

**Monkey D. Sheila : Un renard qui tire la langue...il doit bien y avoir un manga avec ça XD ou j'essayerai de faire un dessin on verra **

**Mufy : Merco pour ta review et voilà la suite ^w^**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Précieux~  
**

Ren se retransforma en humaine, fatiguer. Elle n'en pouvait plus de courir après les deux commandants qui ne perdaient pas d'énergie. Marco et Ace s'approchèrent de la jeune fille étalée au sol.

-« Bah alors, fatigué ? » Demanda Marco

-« Maiiiiiiiis…vous êtes deux ! C'est pas juste ! »

-« En même temps faut perfectionner ton corps à corps, vu que tu peux rien faire d'autre…enfin le souffle de feu était pas mal quand même ! » Dit Ace

Ren soupira, elle, était tout de même très contente d'elle. La rousse avait réussi à maitriser l'animal et pouvait maintenant utiliser la forme entière de son fruit du démon. Ace s'approcha et se mit à lui caresser ses oreilles. Elle soupira de plaisir mais se reprit rapidement et lança un regard noir.

-« Touche pas ! »

-« Pourquoi t'as toujours tes oreilles et ta queue ? » Rigola Ace en continuant de s'amuser avec ses oreilles de renarde

-« Parce que je peux pas me retransformer directement en humain, ça transforme trop pour mon cœur, alors il y a des stades…laisses mes oreilles ! » Grogna Ren en allumant ses oreilles avec du feu

Ace s'en moquait bien et continua de lui tripoter les oreilles.

-« Différents stades ? » Demanda Marco

-« Bah oui…comme toi ! Tu peux ne pas te transformer totalement en phœnix ! Et juste avoir tes ailes ! Moi je peux ne pas totalement me transformer en renard et garder mes oreilles et ma queue. Sa me permet pas de volé ni de soigné, mais je peux utiliser le feu »

-« Bah demain on sera quoi t'entrainer ! » Dit Ace en continuant de s'amuser

Ren soupira et abandonna le fait d'empêcher Ace de jouer avec ses oreilles. Le brun s'amusait avec les parties animales du corps de Ren. Marco sourit en voyant les deux gosses au sol en train de se chamailler. Thatch s'approcha alors du blond.

-« Vous avez bousillé presque tout le pont ! »

-« Je demanderai à Curiel de le réparer » Dit Marco

-« Oh quel est mignonne avec ses petit noreille~ » Dit Thatch pour embêter Ren

La rousse grogna et montra qu'elle avait toujours les deux canines d'un renard. Mais le commandant continua de l'asticoter. Petite vengeance pour l'épilation. Ren soupira et fit les yeux doux à Ace.

-« Il m'embête ! »

-« …C'est trop mignon tes yeux ! Refais ! » Dit Ace

-« Non… »

-« Aller ! »

-« Non »

-« S'te plait ! »

-« Non, il m'embête trop ! »

-« Thatch ! Arrête de faire chier ! » Dit Ace

Le châtain lui lança un regard outré. Ace l'engueuler juste pour revoir ses yeux doux ? Ce gosse était vraiment quelque chose. Ren sourit et refit les yeux doux à Ace pour le récompenser. Le brun sourit et continua de s'amuser avec les oreilles et la queue de Ren pour son plus grand malheur. Thatch et Marco rigolèrent en voyant la bouille de Ren de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure des caresses d'Ace.

-« Ace…tu veux pas arrêter ? » Demanda Ren

-« Mais c'est trop…pourquoi t'es toute rouge ? T'es malade ? »

-« Non… »

-« Hum ? »

-« Oublie… »

-« Si t'es malade faut le dire ! »

-« J'suis pas malade ! C'est tes caresses sur mes oreilles qui font ça ! » Gronda Ren

-« Aaaaaaaaah…d'accord, bah c'est que t'aime bien alors ! »

Ren soupira, si elle tenait le crétin qui l'avait éduqué il passerait un sale quart d'heure.

-« C'est vrai, non ? Thatch m'a dit que quand on caresser les filles et qu'elle rougissait c'est qu'elle aimait bien… »

Ren lança un regard noir au châtain qui c'était arrêter de rire. Marco s'éloigna de son ami et fronça les sourcils.

-« Bah quoi ? Faut bien lui apprendre la vie ! » Se défendit Thatch

-« Non mais c'est pas comme ça qu'il faut lui expliquer bientôt il tripotera la première fille venue et ça fera mal ! » Grogna Marco

-« Crétin… » Soupira Ren alors qu'Ace continuait de tripoter ses oreilles, ne se souciant pas de la conversation

Un feu entoura les oreilles et la queue de Ren puis celles-ci disparurent. Ace bouda en voyant que son occupation était partit.

-« Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? »

-« Parce que ça me bouffe de l'énergie ! Et avec les bleus que j'ai, je voudrais bien que mon énergie soit réservée pour me soigner ! »

-« Des bleus ? »

Ren soupira et souleva un peu son tee-shirt, sur son ventre, un bel hématome c'était formé.

-« Oups…pardon, ça doit être moi ça » Dit Ace en se souvenant de l'avoir envoyé voler plus d'une fois

-« Pas grave, ça fait juste mal »

Marco s'approcha et regarda un peu la taille du bleus, Ace ne savait pas vraiment contrôler sa force. Le blond passa doucement sa main dessus et vit Ren grimacer. Il soupira et regarda si elle n'avait pas d'autre hématome.

-« Bon, on va passer un peu de crème dessus, histoire que ça se transforme pas en ecchymose » Dit le blond

Ren acquiesça et se releva doucement pour suivre Marco jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans l'infirmerie, Thatch les ayant abandonné pour voir si les autres cuisiniers s'en sortaient. Marco expliqua rapidement au médecin de bord et celui-ci alla chercher ce qu'il fallait. Les infirmières se mirent à dévisager Ren qui parlait tranquillement à Ace.

-« Mais pourquoi t'as un bleu, c'est le renard que j'ai blessé, non ? »

-« Ouais…mais c'est qui le renard à ton avis ? »

-« C'est vrai…mais Marco il a rien lui »

-« Faut pas tout le temps nous comparer, Marco c'est un phœnix, il peut se soigner, pas moi ! » Soupira Ren

-« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Bon, dis, j'ai une idée pour se soir »

Ren retrouva toute suite son énergie et sourit sadiquement.

-« Et c'est qui cette fois ? »

-« Vista et Izou »

-« Vas-y, dis-moi tout »

Ace se rapprocha et chuchota à l'oreille de Ren pour lui expliquer tout son plan diabolique. La rousse sautillait d'impatience, ce plan était diabolique. Marco vit le sourire sadique des deux complices et préféra ne pas savoir le plan ils complotaient. Il s'approcha de la rousse avec la crème.

-« Aller, soulève ton tee-shirt que je te passe la pommade » Ordonna Marco

Ren obéi tranquillement et souleva son tee-shirt. Le blond appliqua une bonne couche de la crème sur la peau de la rousse. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant le liquide froide sur sa peau. Marco fini rapidement de la soigner puis lui donna le tube.

-« Faut t'en remettre jusqu'à ce qu'il parte »

-« D'accord… »

La rousse prit le tube et ils sortirent de l'infirmerie. Ace lança un regard aux infirmières qui chuchotait entres elles. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le regard noir qu'elles avaient lancées dans leur direction.

-« Ace tu viens ? » Demanda Ren

Le brun se retourna et lui sourit, ils avaient un plan mettre en place maintenant.

**OOOooooOOO**

Ren retourna dans le dortoir fier d'elle. Le prochain plan était en place, il restait plus qu'à attendre qu'Ace peaufine les derniers détails et demain, ils rigoleraient encore. Elle alla vers son armoire, retira sa chaine avec la photo de ses parents dedans et la posa sur ses affaires. Elle prit alors une serviette et des sous-vêtements puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La rousse préféra fermer la porte à clé, histoire d'évité qu'Ace ne débarque.

Dans la chambre, plusieurs infirmière rentrèrent dans le dortoir, puis allèrent fouiller dans les affaires de Ren. Il fallait d'abord qu'elles se renseignent avant de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Une d'entre elle vit le pendentif de Ren et la regarda un instant avant de le glisser dans sa robe. Elles entendirent l'eau de la douche s'arrêter de couler, les infirmières se dépêchèrent de tout remettre en place avant de sortir du dortoir.

La rousse sortit de la salle de bain en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette. Elle s'avança vers ses affaires et en prit de nouvelle, enfilant un autre minishort et un autre tee-shirt. Elle se passa rapidement un peu de pommade puis voulu reprendre son pendentif. Elle tâtonna plusieurs fois avant de remarquer qu'il n'était plus là. Ren sortit alors toutes ses affaires de l'armoire pour retrouver son collier, mais rien à faire. Elle rangea rapidement et se précipita vers le pont, si elle avait rêvé de l'avoir poser ou non. Sur le pont elle ne trouva rien non, elle retourna donc dans la chambre cherchant partout.

-« Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Ace qui était encore une fois rentrer dans le dortoir sans frapper.

Ren se releva et regarda Ace avec des yeux humides. Le brun se précipita vers elle pour prendre son visage entre ses mains.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ton bleu te fait mal ? » Demanda-t-il précipitamment

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Ace essaya les quelques larmes qui lui échappait du pouce.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Mon collier… »

-« Ton collier ? » Dit Ace en regardant vers ses clavicules

Il se souvint qu'effectivement, elle avait un collier en forme de cœur qui devait pouvoir s'ouvrir vu l'épaisseur.

-« Je l'ai perdu…dedans…y avait la seul…photo de…mes deux parents ensemble » Pleura Ren

Ace la prit doucement dans ses bras pour essayer de la consoler. Elle pleurait dans son cou.

-« Il est forcement sur le navire, t'en fais pas »

-« Mais je le retrouve pas…il est plus là où je l'avais posée »

Ace essaya de réfléchir, retrouver un collier dans un navire fait pour plus de 1600 hommes n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Marco se racla la gorge en voyant les deux jeunes enlacé.

-« Je ne dérange pas ? » Demanda le blond

Ren releva le regard vers le phœnix qui fut surprit de la voir en train de pleurer.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant

-« Ren retrouve plus son collier » Expliqua Ace

-« Son collier ? »

-« Oui, elle dit qu'il est plus là où elle l'avait posé »

-« Tu as cherché sur le pont, Ren ? » Demanda Marco

Ren acquiesça doucement

-« Et t'as passé au peigne fin toute la chambre ? »

-« Hum… »

-« Il a pas pu s'envoler ! » Fit Marco

Ace soupira alors que Ren essayait de retenir ses larmes. Marco avait raison, le collier ne pouvait pas s'être envolé. Le blond fit quelque aller-retour entre les lits des filles avant de soupirer. Il espérait sérieusement que ce n'était à ceux à quoi il pensait.

_Flash back_

_-« Marco ! »_

_-« T'as fini ton prochain plan diabolique avec Ren ? »Dit Marco_

_-« Ouais, mais y un truc qui m'inquiète »_

_-« Hum ? »_

_-« Les infirmières, elles aiment pas Ren ? »_

_-« Pourquoi ? »_

_-« Je sais pas, tout à l'heure elles lui lancer des regards haineux alors bon… »_

_Marco fronça les sourcils._

_-« Ren ne leurs à rien fait, il n'y a aucune raison qu'elles lui fasse quoi que ce soit »_

_-« Ouais…j'dois me tromper ! Bon j'vais la chercher pour le repas ! »Dit Ace en partant_

_-« Si tu…attends ! Elle voulait plus que ça soit toi ! »_

_Trop tard il était partir…_

_Fin flashback_

* * *

**Voilà maintenant je retourne ecrire~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Comme j'ai promis à Souky un échange "un chapitre tu me donne, un chapitre je poste" bah...elle m'a donné un chapitre aujourd'hui alors je poste encore xD**

**Nessie : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, contente que la fic te plaise et te fasse rire ^o^**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Farce**

Marco soupira, aucun homme n'avait normalement, le droit d'entrer dans ce dortoir. Ace venait uniquement pour Ren. Il n'y avait donc pas trente-six milles suspect.

-« Bon, on va à l'infirmerie » Déclara Marco

Ren l'observa avec un regard douteux.

-« Et si c'est vraiment se que je pense, range tes affaires pour que tu déménage »

-« Hein ? »

-« Aller la miss ! »

Marco obligea Ren à se remettre sur ses jambes. Ace se releva aussi et aida la rousse à ranger ses affaires. Une fois ses affaires prêtes, ils les emmenèrent dans la chambre des deux commandants. Ren ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi.

-« On changera un des lits après manger… » Dit Marco

-« Et pourquoi ce revirement ? » Demanda Ace

-« Parce qu… »

« Peru peru peru peru peru …peru peru peru peru peru peru peru… peru peru peru peru peru peru… »

-« Ah ! Papa ! » Dit Ren en sortant le Denden-Mushi

Marco regarda Ren prendre le denden-mushi avant qu'elle ne leur fasse signe de partir. Les deux commandants sortirent de la chambre et attendirent derrière.

« Moshi mosh ? »

« Alors ma fille ? »

« Papa… »

« Tu pleurs ma chérie ? Ils t'ont fais quelque chose ? Ils t'ont maté sous la douche les sales gosses ? »

« Euh…oui et non, mais… »

« Oui ? »

« Ace m'a vu en sous-vêtement parce qu'il a débarqué pendant que je me changeais… »

« Hahahaha, c'est bien le frère de Luffy, et non ? »

« Papa…j'ai…pardon » Pleura Ren

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'as vraiment fais du poulet grillé ? »

« Non…j'ai perdu mon collier… »

« Oh… »

« … »

« … »

« …Papa ? »

« Oui, oui je suis toujours là, mais tu l'as bien cherché ? Peut-être qu'il est juste tombé quelque part »

« J'ai regardé dans tout le dortoir et sur le pont…rien… »

« Quelqu'un a du te le prendre alors, tu t'es fais des ennemis ? »

« Euh… »

« Qu'es-ce que t'as fais ? »

« Avec Ace…on a épilé Thatch… »

« Aie, j'ai mal pour lui…mais ça va, tu étais avec Ace alors il n'y a pas de raison qu'il te pique ton collier, d'autres ennemis ? »

« Pas que je saches… »

« Tu demandera à Marco, ok ? »

« D'accord ! »

« Et pleurs plus, on t'en refera un autre de collier si tu le retrouve pas »

« Mais celui-là il était unique ! Pour la photo et pour la provenance ! »

« Je t'aurai bien dis que je demanderai au capitaine Roger d'en retrouver un, mais ça va être difficile… »

« Bah oui… »

« Je dois y aller Ren, pleurs plus, j'suis sur que le poulet te le retrouvera, ça a pas un bon odorat les oiseaux ? »

« Non…normalement c'est moi qui devrait avoir un meilleur odorat… »

« Et les oiseaux qui pique les bijoux ? »

« C'est parce que sa brille ! »

« Oh…Bah t'en fais pas »

« Hum…la guerre a commencé ? »

« Oui, je dois y aller, dors bien ! »

« Hum ! »

Shanks raccrocha et sa fille soupira. Elle espérait vraiment retrouver son collier. Ren sortit et rejoignit Marco et Ace.

-« On va où ? »

-« A l'infirmerie » Répondit Marco

-« Pourquoi ? »

Marco ne répondit pas et tira la rousse vers l'infirmerie, Ace les suivait tranquillement. Le blond ne prit pas la peine et rentra d'un seul coup dans l'infirmerie, surprenant toutes les filles.

-« Commandant ? » Demanda une première infirmière

-« J'aimerai que celle qui a prit le collier de Ren lui rende ! » Ordonna Marco sur un ton sévère

-« Mais…on lui a pas prit ! C'est elle, elle doit mentir ! »

-« Ren n'a absolument rien dit ! Ace vous a vu, lui lancer des regards noirs ! »

-« C'est pas pour autant qu'on lui a prit son collier ! » Défendit une infirmière

-« On admet qu'elle nous énerve, mais on a rien fait ! Même si on voulait faire quelque chose… »

Marco fronça les sourcils

-« Et pourquoi elle vous énerve ? »

-« …Parce qu'elle vous fait réagir tous les deux ! » Crièrent en même temps les infirmières

-« HAAAAAAAAAAA ? » Dirent Ren et les deux commandants

-« Bah oui, Marco est le roi de l'indifférence, impossible de le faire réagir pourtant il s'occupe de toi ! » Fit une en la pointant du doigt

-« Et Ace fait normalement, ses conneries en solo mais d'un seul coup il te prends en complice ! »

-« Ah mais avoir plein de complice je veux bien… » Marmonna Ace avant de s'avancer vers les affaires des dames.

Marco se massa doucement les trempes.

-« Vous vous rendez compte, que vous avez presque deux fois l'âge de Ren, qu'Ace est un gosse qui a juste fait copain-copain avec un autre gosse de son âge, que moi j'ai du m'en occuper car père me l'as demandé ! Votre jalousie est complètement débile ! » Gronda Marco

Les infirmières trouvèrent d'un seul coup un grand intérêt pour le sol et se mirent à le fixer. Ren regarda Marco puis les infirmières ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Les filles s'excusèrent en voyant que leur jalousie n'avait pas en faite lui d'être…mais la rousse ne comprenait toujours. Une infirmière s'avança et tendit le collier de Ren. La rousse se précipita dessus, les yeux brillant.

-« Mon collier…il était où ? Je l'avais perdu à l'infirmerie ? » Demanda tout de suite la renarde

Les infirmières lancèrent un regard interrogateur au blond. Celui-ci se contenta de soupirer.

-« Et c'est moi le naïf… » Dit Ace

-« Vous faites une bonne paire »

-« Naif ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda la rousse en remettant son collier

Marco et Ace haussèrent des épaules, autant qu'elle ne sache pas. Ça lui permettra de mieux s'intégrer, Ren remercia encore les infirmières pour son collier puis se précipita vers le réfectoire, elle avait très faim. Ace partit à sa poursuite, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pique de la nourriture. Marco soupira puis expliqua aux infirmières qu'elles devraient, elles aussi aller manger avec tout le monde ça les aideraient. Puis il se transforma en phœnix pour rattraper les deux gosses.

**OOOooooOOO**

Ace n'arrêtait pas de bouger, essayant d'attirer l'attention de ses voisins. Le brun tira un peu sur la veste de Thatch qui était à sa gauche mais celui sourit avant d'avaler le morceau de viande sous le nez d'Ace. Il couina un peu puis regarda son Vista qui se trouvait devant lui. L'épéiste ne le regarda même pas et continua de manger. Ace couina à nouveau puis regarda Ren à sa droite. La rousse détourna son attention sur le brun qui essayait de lui faire les yeux doux.

-« Quoi ? » Demanda Ren

-« S'te plait… »

-« Quoi ? »

Un couinement digne d'un pauvre chien battu lui répondit. Ren arqua un sourcil et tira sur la veste de Marco.

-« Il veut quoi Ace ? »

-« A ton avis ? »

-« Euh… »

-« Il veut ta viande »

-« Ah c'est tout, bah si tu veux, tiens Ace » Dit-elle en déposant le morceau de viande dans l'assiette du brun

Tout le monde se figea en voyant le geste de la rousse. Ace avait les yeux qui étincelaient en voyant cela. La fille de Shanks regarda les autres ne comprenant pas.

-« Pourquoi tu lui donne ? » Demanda immédiatement Thatch

-« Parce que j'en veux pas… »

Ace croqua dans la viande bien cuite. Les autres continuaient de dévisager Ren.

-« T'en veux pas parce que t'aime pas, ou t'en veux pas parce que ta faim ou bien parce que t'as pitié d'Ace qui au passage n'est pas non plus en train de mourir de faim ? » Demanda Haruta

-« J'en veux pas, parce que j'aime que la volaille en viande ! »

L'équipage acquiesça puis se mit à regarde successivement Marco puis Ren. Ace avala le dernier morceau de viande puis goba l'os avant de dire :

-« Fais gaffe Marco à ce qu'elle te bouffe pas »

Toute la salle explosa de rire. Marco préféra ignorer les remarques, la rousse haussa les épaules, après tout, elle pouvait très bien vouloir le manger sous sa forme animal. Ren fini les légumes dans son assiette puis chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'Ace. Ce dernier sourit et avala en vitesse le peu qu'il lui restait. Ils sortirent ensuite de la chambre pour se cacher à un endroit stratégique, afin d'entendre le résultat de leurs pièges.

Vista rentra dans sa chambre, le plan était en marche. Ils attendirent quelques heures afin d'être sur que l'épéiste soit endormi. Ren et Ace hochèrent la tête ensemble puis la rousse se plaça devant la porte de chambre alors qu'Ace partit rapidement. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, Izou sur son dos. Il n'était pas près de se réveiller vu la dose de somnifère qu'il avait ingurgité. Ren le laissa passer puis rentra à son tour discrètement dans la chambre. Ils collèrent Izou et Vista puis Ace échangea leur vêtement avant de les menotter ensemble.

Les deux complices sourirent avant de sortir de la chambre. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur chambre, vu qu'à présent Ren dormait avec Marco et Ace. Quand Marco les virent rentrer en souriant dans la chambre, il soupira immédiatement.

-« Je veux même pas savoir la victime… »

-« Tu pourra t'amuser avec nous ! » Dit Ace

-« Tu verras c'est marrant ! » Ajouta Ren

-« Comment il faisait ton père pour te supporter ? » Demanda Marco

-« Bah…en général il me poursuivait pendant des heures sur le pont puis me tirait les joues, mais le reste de l'équipage rigolait alors bon ! »

-« Mon dieu… »

Ren se contenta de sourire puis vit que les lits avaient été changés.

-« Je dois prendre lequel ? »

-« Vois avec Ace »

-« Ace ? »

-« Prends celui du dessous ! »

-« Ok~ »

Ren prit alors ses affaires de nuit et alla dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Les deux commandants se changèrent dans la chambre pendant ce temps. La rousse toqua avant de sortir de la salle de bain et reçu l'autorisation de venir. Elle avait juste enfilé un vieux tee-shirt avec un minishort ample. Elle se faufila sous les draps rapidement. Marco et Ace firent de même puis le blond éteignit la lampe. Un cri se fit entendre à l'autre bout du navire. Ace et Ren se redressèrent sur leurs lits.

-« Y en a un qui c'est réveillé ? » Demanda Ren

-« C'est nul ! On a même pas pu voir leur tête » Bouda Ace

-« On les verra demain sauf si… »

La porte de leur chambre claqua contre le mur. Marco soupira et eut le courage d'ouvrir un œil pour voir se que les deux gosses avaient encore fait. Le blond se mordit la lèvre inferieur pour ne pas exploser de rire. Les vêtements d'Izou et de Vista avaient été inversé, par-dessus tout, ils étaient attaché l'un à l'un ne pouvant donc pas se changer.

-« ACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! »

-« Hey ! Ren aussi m'a aidé ! » Dit le brun outré

-« RETIREZ NOUS CES MENOTTES ! » Hurlèrent Izou et Vista en même temps

Marco ne tenu pas plus longtemps avant d'exploser de rire. Les deux victimes regardèrent le commandant de la première division mort de rire.

-« Désolé mais…ils vous ont bien eut » Rigola Marco

Ren et Ace éclatèrent à leur tour de rire et refusèrent de donner la clé. Les deux victimes ne faisaient qu'hurler leurs colères. Marco ne faisait rien pour aider ses amis, ils rigolèrent pendant un bon moment avant qu'Izou craque. Ce dernier repartit rapidement dans sa chambre puis revint avec une trousse de maquillage.

-« Très bien, alors vous aller tous y passer ! »

Marco et Ace blêmir d'un seul coup. Vista sourit sadiquement en voyant qu'ils allaient craquer. Ace tomba de son lit et alla vite se cacher derrière Ren. Marco lança un regard noir au travestie qui n'y prêta pas attention.

-« La clé ou le maquillage ? »

-« Moi je m'enfiche du maquilla » Répondit Ren

Izou pesta mais décida de menacer le premier commandant qui serait surement faire pression sur rousse. Le blond recula au fur et à mesure qu'Izou avançait. Il lança un regard noir aux deux responsables.

-« Vous aller leurs donner cette foutu clé ! »

Ren et Ace se regardèrent quelques secondes avant d'accepté d'un hochement de tête. Ace prit la clé et la balança loin dans le couloir. Vista partit en courant chercher la petit clé avant qu'il ne la voit plus. Izou se fit automatiquement tirer. Ace remonta sur son lit en soupirant de soulagement.

-« Je vous jure tous les deux, vous aller morfler demain ! » Menaça le blond

-« Pourquoi ? » Gémirent Ren et Ace ensemble

-« Vous m'avez attiré dans votre galère~ »

Marco se leva pour refermer la porte et la verrouiller, il se coucha et déclara un « Bonne nuit » sans appel.

* * *

**Alors ? :3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Alors j'ai un peu tardé désolé, je suis malade et j'avais un examen important ^o^**

**marco4ever : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant ^o^, moi je m'éclate à écrire les blagues d'Ace et Ren**

**Simili D Axel : XDDD je vois que t'as bien rigolé, m'enfin ce chapitre là sera pas aussi drôle xP**

**nessie : u_u si tu veux t'imaginer Ace maquillé va donc lire la fic de Rustal D Amandine "Entre deux monde" èoé elle a travestie Ace XD**

**Mufy : ^w^ toujours là à me lire, je comprends que tu puisse pas mettre des reviews à chaque chapitre moi aussi j'ai eu quelques absences c'est dernier temps, voilà la suite**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Pressentiment**

Ren se réveilla en sursaut, elle se redressa vite, trop vite, oubliant qu'un lit se trouvait au-dessus et se cogna la tête. Le bruit réveilla alors Ace et Marco. Le blond ralluma la lampe pendant que le brun descendit par terre à moitié endormit. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit de la rousse qui cacher son visage avec ses mains.

-« Bah alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Demanda Ace

-« Rien » Chouina Ren

-« Allez, dis-nous, on est réveillé maintenant » Soupira Marco

-« … »

-« … »

-« … »

-« …. »

-« …Parle ! » Ordonna Ace

-« Bah je sais pas trop, j'étais tranquillement dans mon rêve, puis d'un seul coup, j'ai vu un type assez volumineux avec un sourire flippant, un rire dégueulasse, des yeux globuleux et une barbe noire…puis j'ai entendu un bruit de canon alors j'me suis réveillé… »

-« Un bruit de canon ? » Demanda Marco

-« Barbe noire ? » Fit Ace

-« Surement qu'elle a vu Teach et que son cerveau à un peu tout mélangé dans son rêve, sinon pour le canon… »

-« Mais le canon j'avais l'impression que c'était ici ! »

-« Ouais mais y a rie… »

Un bruit sourd interrompit Ace dans sa phrase.

-« J'me disais bien que j'avais pas rêvé le sifflement ! » Pesta Marco en sortant rapidement de la cabine.

Ace et Ren se regardèrent puis le commandant sortit aussi de la chambre pendant que la rousse s'habillait pour sortir. La fille du roux partit à son tour vers le pont où tout le monde c'était réuni.

-« Alors c'est quoi ? Marine, pirate, rookies, Big Mom ? » Demanda Marco

-« Marine ! » Répondirent ceux qui étaient de garde

-« Il doit y avoir un vice-amiral ou même un amiral pour qu'il ose nous attaquer » Fit Thatch

-« Grwahahahahaha, ils veulent jouer et bien jouons ! Que la premier et la deuxième division s'occupe des navires de l'avant, les autres divisions occupez-vous de ceux sur les cotés, je veux que trois commandant reste sur le navire pour le protéger ! » Ordonna Barbe Blanche

-« Ok, père ! »

Tout le monde s'activa alors à sa tache. Ace partit le premier sur son striker suivit de Marco qui c'était transformé en phœnix. La rousse s'approcha alors de Barbe Blanche.

-« Euh…je dois faire quoi moi ? »

-« Hum…oh…c'est vrai, et bien, que penses-tu pouvoir faire ? »

-« …Tout ? »

-« Grwahahahahahaha, dans ce cas, suis tes tuteurs »

-« Reçu ! »

Ren se dirigea vers la rambarde puis hésita un instant…elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à se transformer seule, en renarde, la rousse se dirigea alors vers l'une des chaloupes qui n'était pas encore partit et monta dedans. Ace et Marco avaient déjà fait beaucoup de dégât. La rousse monta sur le navire et se fit tout de suite attaquer. Elle n'eut aucun problème pour esquiver le marin puis le frapper avec un poing de feu. Soudain une lumière aveugla tout le monde.

-« C'est Kizaru ! » Cria un homme

Ren regarda vers le ciel et vu effectivement l'amiral. C'est vrai que pour attaquer le vaisseau principal de Barbe Blanche il fallait avoir du culot ! La rousse détourna son regard s'occupant uniquement de ses adversaires au sol, elle n'avait pas le niveau pour affronter un amiral. Autant ne pas se faire remarquer en l'attaquant. Un homme fronça vers Ren qui l'expulsa rapidement par-dessus bord.

-« Non mais n'importe qu… »

Ren se coupa toute seule dans sa phrase en sentant une présence dangereuse dans son dos. Elle se retourna et pu voir Kizaru qui souriait.

-« Une nouvelle dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, oooooooooh… »

-« C'est temporaire… » Osa dire Ren

Kizaru pointa son doigt dans sa direction, un rayon lumineux apparu. Ren n'osait pas bouger trop impressionner. Elle se sentit tirer sur le coté alors que le rayon lui égratigna l'épaule. La rousse se retrouva contre le torse d'Ace qui pesta en voyant Kizaru avant de regarder Ren.

-« Faut pas rester planté devant l'adversaire ! » Gronda Ace

-« Désolé…j'étais surprise »

-« T'es vivante la rousse ? » Dit une voix dans le ciel

Ace et Ren levèrent les yeux pour voir Marco qui les observait. Effectivement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personne qui pouvait leur parler depuis le ciel.

-« Tu attends quoi pour te transformer, yoi ?! »

-« Euh…j'suis pas sur… »

-« T'inquiète pas ! » Dit Ace avant de s'éloigner un peu pour lui laisser de la place

Ren soupira avant de se concentrer, ses oreilles et sa queue qui était déjà là s'enflammèrent encore plus. Le feu l'entoura bientôt complètement, les flammes se collèrent à son corps devenu maintenant celui d'un renard. Ace et Marco sourirent puis attaquèrent ensemble Kizaru.

-« Va donc t'occuper des autres, on se charge de l'amiral ! » Ordonna le phœnix

La renarde acquiesça puis partit à l'opposer.

-« Un autre fruit mythologique, intéressant » Dit Kizaru

-« Ne pense pas même pas la toucher ! » Grogna Ace

-« Occupe-toi de nous plutôt ! » Dit Marco en frappant l'amiral qui se retrouva projeté

Ren ballera le pont d'un coup de patte mais se retrouva d'un seul coup projeté par un homme. Elle tourna en rond dans le ciel en regardant celui qui l'avait frappé, un vice-amiral. Ren grogna contre l'homme qui lui lançait un regard noir. Elle fonça vers lui, enflammant son corps, mais son adversaire était un utilisateur du haki. Il arrivait à la frapper malgré les flammes. La rousse n'aimait pas ça, elle avait beaucoup de mal à prendre le dessus.

-« Saleté ! » Grogna Ren

Le vice-amiral sourit, la renarde fit plusieurs mouvements pour détourner l'attention du marin et réussi le blesser. Le marin alla s'écraser contre le mur, il se releva et rigola.

-« Si tu veux me vaincre gamine, il va falloir changer de tactique ! »

Ren grogna, il était légèrement différent des autres hommes qu'elle avait pu voir. Marco se posa à coté d'elle.

-« Ren, viens, père va attaquer faut sortir du bateau »

Ren le regarda l'air de demander "il est où Ace ?". Marco bougea un peu et le brun sortit de son dos. Il rigola et blêmit d'un seul coup en voyant le vice-amiral.

-« Le vieux ! »

-« Ace ! Viens ici tout de suite ! Tu me dois des excuses ! » Grogna Garp

Ren papillonna des yeux et regarda vers le brun. Le phœnix soupira.

-« Garp à éduqué Ace »

-« Merde… » Pensa Ren

Elle qui se disait que la première chose qu'elle ferait si elle tenait celui qui avait éduqué Ace, ça serait de lui en foutre une. Marco décolla et Ren le suivit, un tsunami se précipita vers le navire de la marine. Le Moby Dick lui était déjà bien éloigné. Marco se posa le premier sur le navire puis Ren se retransforma en demi-humaine. Le brun se jeta sur elle pour jouer avec ses oreilles et sa queue.

-« Ace ! »

-« Bah quoi ? »

-« Laisse mes oreilles…ET MA QUEUE AUSSI ! » Grogna Ren

-« Nan~ »

-« Marco, fait quelque chose ! » Chouina la rousse

Le blond sourit en voyant les deux gosses en train de se chamailler.

-« Non, je te le laisse, c'est pour me venger de la menace d'Izou ! »

-« Pas juste… » Bouda Ren

Le phœnix leur lança un dernier regard puis se dirigea vers Barbe Blanche pour un avoir un résumé de la situation. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi un navire de la marine se trouvait ici, mais le danger était loin maintenant. Le soleil était à présent presque levé, cela ne servait plus rien de retourner se coucher.

La journée se passa de manière un peu tendu, l'équipage avait été surpris par cette attaque. Ils restaient donc sur leurs gardes. Ren avait réussi à se retransformer totalement en humaine, faisant bouder Ace qui perdu encore une fois son occupation. La rousse leva les yeux au ciel avant de partir vers la rambarde pour regarder l'horizon. Son esprit était toujours occupé par son rêve. Bizarrement, un mauvais pressentiment ne voulait pas la quitter.

-« La miss ! » Appela Marco

-« Hum ? »

-« Viens par là, qu'on organise deux, trois trucs » Expliqua Haruta

Ren soupira et se rapprocha des commandants et de Barbe Blanche. Suite au vol plané que le Moby Dick avait fait, il approchait d'une île. Cela arrangeait bien l'équipage qui voulait refaire le stock de nourriture. La rousse pouvait se promener en ville à condition de revenir à certain horaire.

Quelques heures plus tard, le Moby Dick accosta au port de l'île. Ren se précipita en dehors du navire pour se dégourdir les jambes. La rousse commença alors à se balader dans la ville, découvrant toutes sortes de merveille. Ren s'approcha d'une vitrine rempli de bijou. Ses yeux brillait autant que les diamants devant elle. Un client sortit et le bijoutier le remercia, il regarda alors vers la gauche et vit la rousse collé à la vitrine.

-« Mademoiselle »

Ren sursauta toute rouge.

-« Voulez-vous les regarder de plus près ? »

-« Euh…je ne compte pas les acheter… »

-« Oh je vois… »

Le bijoutier rentra dans sa petite boutique, Ren lança un dernier regard au bijou puis continua sa petite visite. Elle s'arrêta alors dans une pâtisserie et commanda quelques sucreries qu'elle dévora en continuant son chemin. La rousse ne vit pas le temps passer et continuait sa visite. Elle se dirigea alors vers la forêt qui l'intriguait.

Ren s'avança doucement, slaloment entre les arbres. La rousse entendit alors un petit couinement. Elle se dirigea vers le bruit et vu une affreuse grosse femme qui voulait abattre un pauvre loup. Ren grogna et sortit brusquement de sa petite cachette pour sauver le pauvre loup.

-« Non mais ça va pas ! » Grogna Ren

-« Hein ? »

De la bave coula de la bouche de la femme. Le sol brula en recevant cette salive. Ren écarquilla les yeux, devant elle se trouvait Big Mom.

-« Merde… »

* * *

**Hihihihi ^o^ du danger du vrai~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Mauvaise passe**

Ren se réveilla, menotté, les bras au-dessus de la tête dans une sorte de cale. Génial. Comment allait-elle faire pour se sentir de cette galère ? Parce qu'elle avait quand même été affrontée une Yonkô, elle se demandait bien pourquoi les gêne de débilité de son père n'était pas ressortit plutôt. La rousse soupira et grimaça de douleur, son coté droit était bien brulé par l'acide. Elle essaya de bouger pour trouver une position un peu plus confortable mais quelqu'un rentra à se même moment.

-« Réveillé, mademoiselle » Dit un homme…œuf ?

Ren se contenta de détourner la tête comme un enfant qui boude.

-« Vous avez énervé mama, quel est votre équipage ? »

La fille soupira, si on considérait qu'elle avait du prendre des affaire sans le drapeau de son père et que comme elle ne faisait pas réellement partit de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche elle n'avait pas son tatouage. Ajouté à ça le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais eu de prime, c'est sur qu'il allait avoir du mal à la reconnaitre. Un avantage au moins.

-« Je vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde »

-« Pour voir si vous tuer ou non, nous apporte quelque chose de bien ? »

-« Ça vous apportera rien »

-« Oh zut… »

-« Navré… »

-« Mama a faim en plus »

-« Elle a toujours faim, faut lui dire de faire gaffe aux caries sinon elle pourra plus bouffer des sucreries »

L'œuf regarda longuement Ren. Il s'approcha et donna un coup sur les cotes de droit de Ren avec sa canne. La rousse hurla de douleur avant de lancer un regard noir à l'homme.

-« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, elle pourrait bien te manger toi ! »

Ren se contenta de grogna en grimaçant de douleur. Elle sentait son sang couler, ça, ça n'allait pas le faire. L'œuf s'approcha et se mit à lui tirer les cheveux.

-« LACHE MES CHEVEUX SALE ŒUF ! ON TOUCHE PAS À MES CHEVEUX ! »

-« Répond alors à mes questions, ton équipage ? »

-« VA TE FAIRE CUIR UN ŒUF ! »

L'homme paru très mal prendre l'expression et donna un autre coup sur la partie blessé de Ren qui hurla à nouveau.

-« Mama attend des réponses, mais vu que tu ne veux pas les donner normalement, il va falloir faire autrement »

Ren essaya de reprendre sa respiration pour oublier la douleur. Le temps allait être long, très long.

_Sur le Moby Dick_

Le soleil venait de se coucher, et tous les membres de l'équipage étaient rentrés à l'exception de la rousse. Ace et Marco se trouvait dans la cabine, le brun mangeait tranquillement des bonbons qu'il avait acheté en ville et Marco dessinait ses cartes. Mais le retard de Ren inquiétait de plus en plus les deux commandants. Soudain, le denden-mushi de Ren sonna.

Ace descendit de son lit et regarda l'appareil, il lança un coup d'œil à Marco qui haussa des épaules.

« Moshi mosh ! » Dit Ace en décrochant

« Oh ! Ace ! »

« Shanks ? »

« Comment ça se fait que c'est toi qui décroche ? »

« Euh… »

Ace regarda à nouveau vers le blond qui secouait la tête négativement.

« Ren est occupé ! »

« … »

« …Avec père ! »

« Oh ! Je vois, sinon, elle a retrouvée son collier ? »

« Oui »

« Bien, dans ce cas je ne vais pas m'attarder… »

« Shanks ? »

« Hum ? »

« Ta fille…elle respecte les horaires ? »

« À 5-10 minutes près, oui »

« D'accord…une dernière chose… »

« Ouiiiiiiiii ? »

« Si…Je dis bien SI, c'est totalement hypothétique…voir même totalement improbable…c'est même totalement ridicule…plutôt même impossible…mais si on l'avait perdu tu… »

« Je vous tuerai tous sans pitié »

« J'm'en doutais » Soupira Ace

« Vous avez perdu Ren ? »

« NON ! Elle est avec père ! Je viens de te le dire ! C'était qu'une question ! »

« Bon…très bien, j'y vais »

Le Denden-mushi s'éteignit et Ace lança un regard pleurant vers le blond qui soupira. La rousse n'était pas en retard de 10 minutes, mais bientôt de 3 heures. D'un accord commun, les deux commandants se levèrent pour aller vers la chambre de leur père. Ils toquèrent avant d'entrer après l'accord de l'empereur.

-« Qui a-t-il mes fils ? »

-« En faite… » Commença Ace

-« …Ren n'est toujours pas rentré » Fini Marco

Barbe Blanche fronça les sourcils.

-« Depuis combien de temps devait-elle rentrer ? »

-« Trois heures…à peu près… »

-« Cela commence effectivement à faire long…voir même inquiétant Namur à exploré les cotes, et au plus grand hasard, le pavillon principale de Big Mom était ici…si cela se trouve… »

Marco et Ace blêmit.

-« Mais Ren ne porte pas notre marque ! » Fit Ace

-« Ni celle de son père » Ajouta Marco

- « C'est vrai, mais Big Mom, n'attaque pas que ses ennemis…elle est capable de tuer ses propres hommes… »

Les commandants se mordirent la lèvre inférieure pendant que Barbe Blanche réfléchissait.

_Cale de Big Mom_

Ren était à bout de souffle. Son corps était en miette, elle avait mal partout. L'œuf lui commençait à perdre patience. La porte s'ouvrir faisant pâlir l'homme. La rousse releva son regard avec les dernières forces qui lui restait. Big Mom était là, plutôt énervé d'attendre quelque chose qui ne venait pas.

-« Tamago…a-t-elle parlé ? »

-« …Toujours pas…désolé mama… »

La Yonkô lança un regard noir à l'œuf qui sortit rapidement de la pièce. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Ren pour lui lancer le même regard noir avant de pouffer toute seule.

-« Regardez-moi ça, aucune attirance féminine ! Peu de poitrine, tu ne mets ni robe ni jupe, juste un minishort, ton visage est plutôt banale…tu ressemble plus à un garçon manqué ! »

-« Regardez qui me dit ça » Marmonna Ren sans que Big Mom l'ai entendu

-« …Mais ton regard et ces foutu cheveux…ils m'énervent, bizarrement il me rappelle quelqu'un…ça m'énerve… »

Big Mom attrapa une mèche de cheveux et la tira. Ren grogna et avec le peu de force qui lui restait, elle lui envoya un vague de fluide royale. La femme fut énormément surprise, mais celui-ci n'avait aucun effet sur elle.

-« Le fluide royale…gamine…qui es-tu ? »

Ren ne répondit pas, elle n'avait même plus la force de parler. Big Mom donna un coup de pied sur ses côtes droites avant de tirer à nouveau ses cheveux. La rousse lui lançait un regard noir, comme son père savait si bien le faire pour effrayer ses ennemis.

Big Mom allait la refrapper, soudain, une immense douleur frappa le cœur de Ren, sa vision devait noir, blanc, flou, tout se mélangeait. Big Mom observa la jeune fille en train de souffrir, elle toussait du sang, ne s'arrêtant plus ne retrouvant plus son souffle. Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée. Une douce chaleur la remplie. Elle vit Big Mom relever d'un seul coup la tête vers le plafond puis…le trou noir.

**OOOooooOOO**

Ren rouvrit les yeux dans un endroit différent de là où elle avait perdu connaissance. Elle avait un masque à oxygène sur le visage, plusieurs électrodes sur son corps, un sachet de transfusion de sang et d'un autre produit, relié à son bras. Les bips strident de la machine résonnait dans la pièce. Sa vision était encore flou, elle avait mal à la tête, mal au ventre, mal à ses cotes. La rousse voulu se redresser mais la douleur fut trop grande. Des infirmières débarquèrent en entendant du bruit.

-« Oh mon dieu ! Elle est réveillée ! Vite le médecin et prévenez père ! » Ordonna l'infirmière en chef

Ren n'arrivait pas à parler avec le masque sur elle. L'infirmière s'approcha et vérifia rapidement son corps et les battements de son cœur. Le médecin arriva à son tour et écouta le rapport, il ordonna de retirer l'une des transfusions. Ren ne disait rien, elle savait en tout cas que pour l'instant, tout allait bien. Son cœur battait à un mouvement de plus en plus régulier. Le médecin accepta que Barbe Blanche et ses commandants rentre. La rousse vit Ace et Marco se précipité vers elle.

-« Ren ! » Dirent les deux premiers commandants

La rousse sourit et essaya en même temps de retrouver la parole.

-« On a cru que tu te réveillerai jamais ! » Chouina Thatch

-« …Com…bien…? » Réussi à dire la rousse

-« Ça fait presque deux semaines que tu dors » Répondit Haruta

Ren soupira et bougea un bras pour retirer le masque à oxygène, c'était une gêne pour parler. Marco et Ace regardèrent le médecin qui hocha de la tête pour autoriser la rousse à le retirer.

-« Big…Mom ? »

-« Et repartit rapidement, ça flotte n'était pas complètement, elle savait très bien qu'elle ne tiendrait pas » Expliqua Barbe Blanche

-« La prochaine fois que tu veux sauver un loup ! Tu me feras le plaisir de regarder ton adversaire ! » Gronda Ace

-« Désolé… »

Ren soupira, elle avait encore mal.

-« Heureusement que ton fruit du démon t'as bien aidé » Dit le médecin

La rousse tourna légèrement sa tête vers lui.

-« Ton cœur à eu une crise, mais il semblait que ton fruit du démon ait réussi à la canaliser un peu »

-« Je vois… »

-« Tu pourras remercier ton renard » Rigola Marco

Ren poussa une sorte de grognement. Puis elle pensa à quelque chose, deux semaines dans le coma, ça avait du les alerter.

-« Vous…avez pas prévenu…mon père ? »

-« On a bien failli ! » Dit Curiel

-« Ouais, mais quand il m'a dit qu'il nous tuerai tous sans pitié si on te perdait j'ai supplié père de pas le faire » Expliqua Ace

Ren souri, avant de penser à autre chose.

-« Oh mon dieu ! Mes cheveux ? »

-« Quoi tes cheveux ? » Demanda Thatch

-« Ils sont comment ? C'est brute on pas arrêté de les tirer dans tous les sens ! »

Barbe Blanche se mit à rigoler en voyant la panique dans les yeux de la rousse. Ses cheveux étaient précieux, ils étaient comme ceux de son père. Ace posa une main dessus pour les ébouriffer.

-« Ils sont toujours là, en bonne état ! T'en fais pas, c'est résistant les tignasses rouge ! »

Ren soupira de soulagement et lança un regard noir à Ace qui retira tout de suite sa main en comprenant le « Otes tes mains de mes cheveux ! »

-« Au moins, t'es toujours autant en forme pour défendre tes cheveux ! » Fit Joz

-« Les cheveux pour une fille c'est tout » Expliqua Izou

-« Perso, c'est pas parce que je suis une fille, c'est parce que j'en suis fière que j'y fais attention ! » Dit Ren

-« Grwahahahaha, c'est vrai qu'on ne les retrouve pas partout, les cheveux du roux ! »

Ren rigola un peu alors que Marco réfléchissait à quelque chose, Ace remarqua le regard de son supérieur.

-« Marco ? »

-« Ren ! » Appela Marco

La rousse se tourna vers le blond qui lui lançait à présent un regard colérique.

-« O-oui ? »

-« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu aux questions de Big Mom ? »

-« Pour me faire bouffer afin de déclencher une guerre contre mon père ? Non merci, il a déjà assez de problème avec Kaidou ! »

Marco soupira, elle n'avait pas tord, Big Mom aurait été capable de la dévorer pour ça. Ren remua un peu dans le lit pour se redresser. Tout de suite plusieurs commandants vinrent l'aider.

-« Je suis pas handicapé non plus ! » Dit la rousse

-« Ouais, mais blessé si ! » Dirent en même temps tous les commandants

Ren leva les yeux au ciel puis regarda ses clavicules…son collier n'était plus là. La panique l'a prit d'un seul coup.

-« Mon collier ! »

-« Ici~ » Dit Ace en lui tendant le pendentif

Elle récupéra son bien en soupirant de soulagement.

-« Il était tombé dans ta cellule, je l'ai récupérer, heureusement que Big Mom ne l'a pas vu ! » Expliqua le brun

-« Merci Ace ! »

Ace se pencha, reprit le pendentif et lui rattacha autour du cou.

-« Bien, assez parlé, il faut qu'elle se repose maintenant ! Dehors ! » Ordonna l'infirmière en chef

-« Deux semaine ça ne suffisait pas ? »

-« Le coma n'est pas vraiment un repos, ton corps continu de travailler ET pour soigner tes blessures ET pour te réveiller ! » Expliqua la femme

La femme chassa les hommes de l'infirmerie et Ren pu à nouveau se reposer après une dernière vérification.


	9. Chapter 9

**Simili D Axel : C'est sur que Ren à bien souffert, mais ça va aller mieux maintenant :3**

**Maki : Le jeu de mot était bien trouvé n'est-ce pas ? XDDDDD**

**Missruby : Je contente que ma fic te plaise autant ^o^ j'ai posté aujourd'hui car ta reviews m'a fait très plaisir ! Donc voilà la suite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : L'amour ?**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours depuis la rencontre avec Big Mom. Les blessures de Ren étaient toutes soignées, à quelques exceptions prés, mais elle avait pu sortir de l'infirmerie et regagner sa chambre. La rousse se baladait tranquillement sur le pont, observant la mer. Après son kidnapping, l'équipage de Barbe Blanche avait vite quitté le port.

Les commandants regardèrent la rousse de loin. Soudain, un sourire diabolique s'afficha sur le visage de Vista. L'heure de la vengeance.

-« Dites les gars ! »

-« Hum ? » Répondirent les autres commandants présents, c'est-à-dire, Marco, Thatch, Izou, Namur, Haruta et Joz

-« J'ai une petite idée pour changer notre quotidiens et nous venger des mauvaises blagues de nos deux monstres ! »

Thatch et Izou prirent le même sourire démoniaque. Ils s'approchèrent de Vista.

-« On t'écoute mon pote ! »

-« Alors, faisons ça sous forme de pari, le but est simple, il faut mettre Ren et Ace ensemble dans des situations gênante ! »

-« Genre…les faires rougir tous les deux ! Mais c'est trop cool comme idée, après ils n'oseront plus faire des conneries ensemble ! » Rigola Thatch

Trois rires diaboliques se firent entendre, Marco, Haruta et Joz firent un pas en arrière se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Thatch et les deux autres lancèrent un regarda brillant vers leurs trois amis.

-« Vous participez aussi…pas vrai ? » Demanda Thatch sur un ton…menaçant

-« Euh…pourquoi pas… » Accepta Joz

-« Ça passera le temps » Ajouta Marco

-« Je…préfère passer ! » Dit Haruta avant de s'enfuir en courant

Thatch claqua de la langue puis attrapa les deux autres commandants par les épaules pour les introduire dans le cercle et commencer à chuchoter leur plan. Haruta soupira en voyant que personne ne l'avait poursuivit. Il vit alors Ace accoudé à la rambarde. Le petit se rapprocha du brun et lui tapa dans le dos, surprenant le poing ardent.

-« Putain ! Ça fait mal ! T'es fou ! »

-« Qu'es-ce que tu as ? T'as l'air penseur »

-« Un peu… »

-« Hum ? »

-« Dis-moi Haruta… »

-« Ouais ? »

-« …C'est quoi l'amour ? »

Le commandant se figea…de quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

**OOOooooOOO**

Thatch poussa Marco vers l'avant, le seul qui connaissait le mieux Ren avec Ace c'était lui. C'était donc à lui que revenait l'immense privilège d'attirer Ren, pour qu'elle tombe dans leur…mixture et qu'elle aille se laver, ensuite il obligerait Ace à aller chercher Ren. Le plan était parfait…pour les autres, car Marco restait quand même assez sceptique à ce sujet. Le blond soupira et s'avança vers la rousse.

-« Ren ! »

-« Hum ? »

-« Tu…t'es blessure vont mieux ? »

-« Oui, j'ai encore un peu mal au ventre mais ça va… »

-« C'est moi ou…t'es ailleurs ? »

-« Euh…en faite…hier…mon père a appelé »

-« Je sais, tu nous a chassé Ace et moi de la chambre, même si je pense qu'Ace a écouté à la porte »

-« …je préfère même pas répondre à ça…enfin sinon, mon père m'a parlé assez longtemps, puis d'un seul coup, il c'est mit à me parler d'amour »

Marco écarquilla les yeux, il essayait d'imaginer le roux, avec un air beat sur le visage parlant d'amour à sa fille…le blond se secoua vivement la tête, non, ça ne le faisait pas vraiment.

-« Et ? »

-« C'est si grave qu'en 19 ans de vie, je suis jamais tombée amoureuse ? » Demanda d'un seul coup Ren

Marco resta figé quelque temps avant d'assimilé les propos de la rousse.

-« T'es jamais tombée amoureuse ? »

-« Jamais ! »

-« Faut le faire quand même… »

-« …Alors c'est si grave que ça ? »

-« Pas vraiment, pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que mon père en a fait toute histoire, comme quoi, à mon âge il avait déjà été amoureux, deux, trois fois, même si c'était un pirate, et que deux ans plus tard, il m'avait eut… »

-« Ouais mais ton père est un peu trop là… »

-« Oui, mais… »

-« Tu sais, l'amour c'est un sentiment qu'on ne contrôle pas, alors t'en fais pas si tu n'es pas encore tombé amoureuse ! Tu devrais demander à Ace, j'suis sur que lui aussi n'a jamais eu de relation autre que sexuel »

-« … »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Rien… »

-« Ne me dis pas…que tu n'y connais absolument rien ? »

-« Oh c'est bon ! »

-« Effectivement, ton père à raison de s'inquiéter… » Soupira Marco

Ren soupira à son tour et cacha son visage dans ses bras.

-« J'veux pas faire ça…avec n'importe qui non plus ! »

-« Les filles ont moins d'envie que nous les hommes, alors bon, pour se qui s'agit de la relation physique, ça c'est à toi de voir, le sentiment, tu ne peux qu'attendre, c'est pas vraiment toi qui décide »

-« T'es déjà tombé amoureux ? »

-« Oui »

-« De qui ? »

-« Ça, ça ne te regarde pas ! »

-« Allez ! Dis-le-moi ! »

-« Tu ne connais pas la personne, ça ne sert à rien »

-« Radin… »

-« Bah voyons ! »

Marco soupira puis sentit une aura meurtrière. Il se retourna et vit les commandants qui attendaient pour leur plan. C'est vrai que de base, il n'était pas sensé taper la discute avec Ren.

-« Bon, allez, viens avec moi, on va te détendre les idées ! » Dit rapidement Marco

-« Pas envie… »

-« …Et si tu allais prendre un bain ? Ça aide pas les femmes à réfléchir, les bains ? »

-« Bah…si…mais y a que des douches ! »

-« Dans notre cabine à Ace et moi on a une baignoire, on y a eut le droit car nos fruits du démon consomme beaucoup trop d'énergie et qu'à la place de laisser Ace dévaliser la réserve on préfère le laisser se détendre dans un bain »

Ren sourit et se précipita sur Marco pour lui faire un câlin.

-« Merci ! T'as raison un bain ça me fera du bien ! »

La rousse partit en direction de leur salle de bain. C'est vrai que jusqu'à présent, elle ne c'était que douché dans la salle de bain des infirmières pour être sur qu'aucun homme n'entreraient…même si Ace l'avait fait plus d'une fois. Elle fit couler l'eau, plongeant sa main pour vérifier la température puis se déshabilla, ne se doutant pas du plan des commandants.

**OOOooooOOO**

Haruta ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à la question d'Ace. On ne lui avait jamais demandé se genre de chose, c'est vrai qu'Ace était encore jeune, le plus jeune sur le navire, malgré sa taille il était l'ainé des deux.

-« …Tu pense être amoureux ? »

-« Euh…pas vraiment, mais c'est le roux ! Hier, il a appelé Ren et il l'a engueulé et fait toute une morale car elle est jamais tombé amoureuse…vu que je suis dans le même cas…j'me posais la question…c'est grave si à 20 ans, on connait toujours pas l'amour ? »

-« Je pense pas, non… » Répondit Haruta assez choqué

-« Bah alors pourquoi il en a fait toute une histoire ? »

-« Tu sais, c'est le roux, y a des moments faut pas se poser de question… »

-« …il avait l'air super sérieux… »

-« Il s'inquiète pour l'amour de sa fille, c'est normal, tous les papas sont comme ça ! »

-« Père va me tenir le même discours alors ? »

-« Euh…vu qu'il ne le sait pas, je pense pas ! Puis si tu veux tomber amoureux, faudrait voir d'autre personne que nous, on est tes frères, ça va pas être facile de tomber amoureux…sauf si tu veux… »

-« Non ! C'est bon je posais juste la question… »

Haruta sourit et retapa le dos d'Ace qui failli passer par-dessus bord. Le commandant rigola avant de partir rapidement en voyant le regard du brun. Ace soupira encore une fois, c'était pas possible. Il sentit une main se poser son épaule. Le brun soupira à nouveau en reconnaissant la présence de Thatch.

-« Quoi ? » Grogna Ace

-« Tu peux aller nous chercher Ren, on a besoin d'elle pour…un choix de cadeau de fille ! C'est pour l'anniv d'Izou » Dit Thatch en faisant un clin d'œil

-« Vas-y toi-même ! »

-« S'te plait, Marco est occupé et t'es le seule qu'elle accepte quand elle est dans votre chambre~ »

-« Tu fais chier… »

Le brun retira la main du châtain et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Thatch rigola diaboliquement, Izou avait été ouvrir en grand la porte de la salle de bain qui se trouvait bien en face de l'entré de la chambre. Au moment où Ace approchera, Vista appellera Ren pour qu'elle sorte, et à ce moment là, Ace rentrera et la verra. Le plan était parfait.

Ace approcha de la chambre, il ne prit pas la peine de toquer et ouvrit la porte. Il soupira en voyant Ren en train de mettre une serviette pour se couvrir rapidement en voyant Ace.

-« Tu m'engueule quand je te vois, mais si fermez la porte ça irait bien »

-« Mais je l'avais fermé ! Elle c'est rouverte, surement un courant d'air, puis tu pourrais toquer…enfin c'est pas grave, tu m'as déjà vu plus d'une fois dans des situations comme ça, je commence à m'habituer, tu veux quoi ? »

-« Thatch veut te voir, pour un cadeau pour Izou »

-« Pourquoi moi ? Il peut pas demander au infirmière, elle le connaisse mieux que moi »

-« Qu'es-ce que j'en sais ? »

-« Bizarre… »

-« Hum ? »

-« Avant que t'arrive…Vista m'a appeler pour dire Thatch voulait me voir pour les cuisines… »

-« He ? »

-« Ace ! »

-« Oui ma petite kitsu »

-« Ah non recommence pas ! » Dit Ren en rougissant depuis qu'Ace avait vu les oreilles de la rousse, il s'amusait à l'appeler ''kitsu'' pour l'embêter

-« Et donc ? »

-« Bref ! »

Ren posa ses mains sur ses hanches par dessus sa serviette. Elle avait un air déterminé.

-« On veut nous jouer un tour ! »

-« Quoi ? »

Ace grogna, on osait leurs faire un mauvais, à eux ! Ceux qui faisaient justement les mauvais tours.

-« Donc il y aura, Marco, Thatch, Vista et Izou dans le cou ! »

-« Pourquoi Marco ? »

-« C'est lui qui m'a dit d'aller prendre un bain, ils devaient surement vouloir que tu me surprennes à moitié nu, voir totalement nu et que je t'hurle dessus, le problème c'est que tu m'as tellement surpris que je cri même plus » Soupira Ren

-« C'est une bonne chose ? »

-« On va dire ça…bref ! Je clame vengeance ! »

-« Totalement d'accord ! »

-« Mais pour ça, il nous faut une fouine ! Quelqu'un qu'ils soupçonneront pas ! »

Il eut un long silence, quelqu'un que Marco ne soupçonnera pas, c'était assez dur à trouver. Quelqu'un toqua alors à la porte. Ren dit d'attendre quelques minutes, elle se changea rapidement dans la salle de bain, en refermant la porte puis ressortit et donna l'autorisation.

-« Euh…ça va ? » Demanda Haruta

-« Pourquoi tu nous demande ça ? » Fit Ace

-« Parce que…je sais que Thatch voulais se venger de votre épilation de l'autre jour, il a donc embauché les autres et m'avaient proposé aussi… »

Ace et Ren sourirent tous les deux en même temps. Ils firent rentrer Haruta dans la chambre et l'installèrent sur le lit.

-« Tu vas nous aider ! »

* * *

**Ace et Ren commence à redevenir des démons XDDD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Prof**

Thatch grogna, une semaine, cela faisait une semaine que lui et sa bande, ajouté Haruta qui avait changé d'avis, bref qu'ils essayaient de faire criser les deux monstres. Mais rien à faire, à chaque fois ils arrivaient à échapper à leur plan. Le coup de la salle de bain n'avait pas marché, Ren avait dit qu'elle c'était habitué à voir Ace débarqué alors qu'elle était en train de prendre une douche, le premier échec. Mais ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, c'était que tous les autres plans échouaient, à chaque fois, les deux savaient où il ne fallait pas passer. Comme si, ils étaient avec eux ! Mais surement le pire dans tout ça, était que depuis se jour, toutes les conneries d'Ace et de Ren ne visait que leur groupe, à l'exception de Marco et d'Haruta. L'un des deux était l'espion !

-« Réunion d'urgence ! » Dit Thatch à tout son groupe

Tous les commandants se mirent en cercle.

-« Il y a un espion par nous ! » Annonça le châtain

Haruta stressa, il fallait qu'il le dise à Ace et Ren pour qu'il l'aide à lever les soupçons sur lui.

-« Et je compte bien lui faire tout avouer ! Il y a deux possibilités, les deux qui n'ont pas été victime de quelque chose, Marco et Haruta ! ».

Marco soupira alors que l'autre ne disait rien

**OOOooooOOO**

-« Ils a des doutes sur toi ? » Demanda Ace

-« Oui ! Il faut faire quelque chose, si il me chope je vais passer un sale quart d'heure ! » Chouina Haruta

Ace posa sa main sur son menton et fit mine de réfléchir, effectivement, si leur espion se faisait prendre, non seulement lui et Ren n'aurait plus aucune défense mais en plus, Haruta allait y passer. Ren qui était installé sur le bureau de Marco soupira.

-« Je sais ! » Dit Ace

-« Hum ? » Répondirent les deux autres

-« Ils faut plus qu'on se parle, sauf pour les trucs normaux ! Après, pour nous communiquer les plans, Haruta aura qu'à entrainer un peu Ren au corps à corps avec son épée et là il dévoilera en chuchotant tellement bas que seul Ren peut l'entendre, les plans ! »

-« Bonne idée pour ça » Dit Haruta

-« Pour faire lever les soupçons j'ai une idée, on pourrait, Ace et moi te mettre dans nos victimes, on te fera un truc gentil ! »

-« Euh… »

-« Tu as le choix, soit on te fait un truc gentil, tu n'es pas au courant et t'aura la surprise de la blague, soit on te met au courant mais faudra que t'utilise ton jeu d'acteur ! » Dit Ren

-« Deuxième option ! »

-« Un rat dans ton lit ! » Dit Ace en souriant

-« EEEEEEEEEEEHHHH ? Mais je déteste c'est bestiole »

-« Raison de plus ! Dis-toi que tu survivras ! T'inquiète on te vengera de Thatch en lui épilant sa barbiche »

-« Il va criser… »

Seul deux rires diaboliques répondirent à Haruta. Le petit soupira et sortit de la chambre, c'est vrai que Marco dormait avec eux. On ne pouvait donc pas savoir ce qu'il se disait la nuit, donc Marco sera le plus soupçonné avec ce plan. Haruta alla donc se coucher, comme si de rien n'était.

Ace et Ren souriait en regardant le petit rongeur qu'ils avaient attrapé quelques jours plutôt. Cette saleté c'était faufilé dans le lit de la rousse, heureusement que sa queue de renard c'était vite enflammé. La jeune fille regarda alors le brun.

-« Si on reprenait notre conversation avant qu'Haruta ne vienne ! »

-« Ouais…bah tu sais, j'ai écouté à la porte, et je sais pas non plus si c'est grave, Haruta m'a dit que c'était pas si important »

-« Marco m'a dit la même chose… »

-« Haruta n'avait pas l'air de si connaitre des masses non plus… »

-« Marco lui m'a dit être déjà tombé amoureux… »

Il eut un long silence de réflexion

-« Tu as l'a même idée que moi ? »

-« Je pense » Dit Ren en souriant

Ace sourit, la rousse alla s'installer sur le lit de Marco à coté du brun. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le blond, mais avant toute chose, il fallait mettre le plan en place et retirer le doute sur Haruta.

**OOOooooOOO**

Le magnifique cri du commandant de la 12ème division résonna sur le navire. Ace se pencha pour regarder le lit d'en bas. La rousse releva son regard pour sourire au brun. Haruta avait du être surprit de la taille de la bête. Le blond à coté d'eux se mit à grogner.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? » Dit le phœnix mal réveillé

-« Rien, rien~ » Chantonnèrent les deux enfants

-« Mais bien sur… »

Ren attrapa une mèche de cheveux au brun pour attirer son attention. Avec des signes muets, elle lui dit qu'il fallait mettre leur pensé en action. Maintenant ! Ace sourit et descendit du lit. Ren sortit de son cocon bien chaud puis se dirigea avec Ace vers le lit de Marco. La rousse passa par-dessus Marco pour se glisser sous les draps, collant son dos au mur et sa poitrine au bras droit de Marco. Ace lui se glissa de l'autre coté, forçant Marco et Ren à se resserrer, il colla, à son tour, le bras gauche de Marco à sa poitrine.

-« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? » Grogna Marco

-« En fait… » Commença Ren

-« …On voudrait te demander un truc~ » Fini Ace

Le blond grogna, il n'aimait pas du tout comment les deux se collaient à lui. Il sentit Ren et Ace bouger, Ren passa son bras gauche un peu au-dessus de son épaule et laissa sa tête reposer sur la partit droite du torse de Marco. Ace fit l'inverse, il passa son bras droit au-dessus de l'épaule de Marco et reposa sa tête sur la partit gauche de son torse.

-« Dites vite se que vous voulez avant que je vous vire de mon lit et de moi au passage »

-« Apprend-nous l'amour ! » Dirent Ace et Ren en même temps

Le blond papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'assimiler totalement l'information.

-« Que je vous apprenne…quoi ? »

-« L'amour ! » Répondirent en même temps Ace et Ren

Marco soupira, il avait bien entendu.

-« C'est pas un truc qui s'apprend ! »

-« Apprends à faire les choses comme il faut ! » Dit Ren

-« Et à reconnaitre les différents symptôme et sentiment qu'on ressent ! » Ajouta Ace

-« Pourquoi moi ? » Gémit Marco

-« Parce que tu es celui qui s'y connais le mieux… » Commença Ren

-« …que tu es un de ceux à qui ont a pas encore fais de blague… » Continua Ace

-« …que tu es l'un des plus calmes… » Murmura Ren à l'oreille de Marco, le faisant frissonner

-« …que tu es neutre… » Murmura à son tour Ace, faisant à nouveau frissonner le blond

Ren et Ace s'amusait à faire réagir le corps de Marco pour qu'il craque. Les mains des deux jeunes s'activèrent aussi, se baladant tranquillement sur le dos découvert du phœnix. Ce dernier essayait de garder son calme et son self-control. Soudain les deux calamités s'approchèrent à nouveau de son oreille pour murmurer en même temps :

-« Et qu'on est dans la même chambre »

Ace et Ren appuyèrent leurs propos en soufflant dans l'oreille.

-« Stop ! Ça suffit ! »

-« Alors dis oui~ » Minauda Ren et Ace

-« D'accord de vous apprendrait…dans limite du possible »

Ace et Ren sourirent puis déposèrent tous les deux un bisou sur la joue du blond avant de sortir de son lit. C'était l'heure du repas, ils devaient s'habiller avant que Thatch débarque. Marco soupira avant de se lever, dans quel galère c'était-il encore mit ? Ace et Ren étaient sautillaient comme des enfants jusqu'à la salle à manger. Le blond était fatigué rien qu'à les regarder. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner, Marco contentait s'installer à l'endroit habituel mais Thatch l'attrapa, pour l'obliger à venir le petit groupe « Vengeons-nous des blagues d'Ace et Ren »

-« Quoi ? » Grogna le blond

-« Haruta c'est fait attaquer ! » Dit Joz

-« Par quoi ? »

-« Un rat ! Une idée d'Ace et de Ren »

Marco regarda Haruta en train de chouiner sur la table, clamant oh combien l'animal était horrible. Effectivement le pauvre avait du souffrir.

-« D'accord… »

-« Ça veut dire que tu es le dernier suspect d'espionnage ! »

-« Je vois pas ce que je gagnerais à les aider » Soupira le blond

-« Le fait qu'il ne t'attaque pas ! »

-« Ils ne me font rien, uniquement parce qu'ils savent à quel point je peux me mettre en colère et aussi, parce qu'ils dorment dans la même chambre que moi ! Que voulez-vous qu'ils me fassent avec une menace pareille ? »

-« Effectivement…mais qui est le traitre alors ? » Se demanda Thatch

-« Tu es juste parano, ils doivent juste écouter au porte ! C'est une spécialité d'Ace ça » Dit Marco

-« Pas faux » Dit Izou

-« Ou bien…ils nous on tous acheté avec un truc ou du chantage » Proposa Joz

Un silence régna à table. Le blond sentit un poids sur son dos et soupira en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Ace.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Dis, c'est quoi ce qui attire le plus une fille chez nous ? » Demanda Ace

Tous les commandants préférèrent se taire, attendant la réponse du blond. Ren c'était aussi approché, pour entendre la réponse. Marco soupira et essaya de réfléchir.

-« Soit ses muscles, soit son intelligence, soit la façon dont il voit une fille…par exemple, Ren, c'est quoi ce qui t'attirer chez un mec »

La rousse haussa des épaules.

-« J'suis jamais tombé amoureuse, j'en sais rien… »

-« Pas qui te fais forcement tomber amoureuse… »

-« Ha…bah si c'est un macho je l'envoie balader, après faut qu'il soit amusant, faut qu'il est des idées juste et pas totalement apocalyptique, faut qu'il soit plus fort que moi, qu'il aime mes cheveux, qu'il soit convainquant… »

-« Voilà, c'est ce genre de chose » Dit Marco

-« Ouais, mais Ren a dit que dans des bouquins, bah la fille tombait amoureuse du mec alors qu'il était pas son style ! »

-« Comme je l'ai dis…on ne contrôle pas l'amour… »

-« Alors on fait comment pour tomber amoureux ? » Demanda Ace

-« Tu attends… » Soupira Marco

-« Attendre quoi ? » Demanda à son tour Ren

-« La bonne personne ! »

-« Mais y a aussi des amis d'enfance qui tombe amoureux ! » Dit Ren

-« Ça, c'est quelque chose qui se fait petit à petit »

-« Et comment on le sait ? » Demanda Ace

Marco posa son coude sur la table pour appuyer son menton sur sa main. Il réfléchit quelques minutes à comment leur expliquer cela simplement.

-« On a le cœur qui bat plus vite, on a chaud quand on est avec la personne, on sourit quand elle est heureuse, on est triste quand elle est triste, elle occupe tout le temps nos pensées, des qu'elle est dans la même pièce on ne peut s'empêcher de la chercher du regard…ce genre de chose »

Ren mit ses deux mains sur son cœur et Ace se mit à rougir. Il essayait tous les deux réfléchir au propos du blond. Ren s'approcha alors de Marco pour lui demander :

-« Mais quand on se connait depuis longtemps ? »

-« On voit nos réaction changer, par exemple…avant on se contentait de d'entendre la personne dire quelque chose de vraiment drôle pour lui sourire, mais des que tu es amoureux, à peine que tu le vois tu lui souris, ou même certaine remarque te font rougir…tu comprends ? »

-« Je crois… »

Ren et Ace hochèrent plusieurs fois de la tête avant de déposer un baiser sur les deux joues de Marco pour le remercier puis ils retournèrent finirent leur petit déjeuner. Les quatre commandants regardèrent Marco soupirer.

-« Tu nous explique ? » Demanda Izou

-« Je suis devenu leur prof…en amour… »

-« …EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH ? »


	11. Chapter 11

**Gomen je suis surchargé cette semaine alors je poste en vitesse pardon de pas répondre au reviews !**

**Chapitre 11 : Vengeance**

-« SSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPP ! »

Le cri résonna dans tout le navire. Marco ne pouvait rien faire, étant attaché avec du granite marin à son lit. Izou n'avait plus que des vêtements d'hommes et refusait de sortir, il voyait par un denden-vidéo ses vêtements, au-dessus d'une flamme d'Ace. Joz lui était coincé par les infirmières qui s'amusaient à agiter leur poitrine exorbitante devant de lui. Vista lui était en train de se faire attaquer par…des fleurs de feu ? Haruta lui devait surveiller qu'il ne sort pas de la salle.

Le malheureux qui avait poussé ce cri était Thatch, il était attaché au mat. En caleçon, merci à Ace qui a brulé le reste de ces vêtements, en train de se faire à nouveau, en public épiler. Ren souriait diaboliquement.

_Mais revenons à ce qui a créé la situation…_

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Marco répondait à toutes les questions de Ren et Ace sur l'amour. Enfin il essayait au maximum, mais la nouvelle petite activité du blond était très utiles pour le VNBAR (vengeons-nous des blagues d'Ace et de Ren). Cela occupé les deux monstres pendant qu'ils mettaient leur plan à exécution.

Mais cette fois fut la fois de trop pour Ren. Après avoir fini de poser ses questions à Marco, elle partit s'entrainer avec Haruta qui lui murmura avec regret tout le plan. Ren arrêta alors tous mouvements.

-« Ils ont…QUOI ? »

Alerté par le cri, Ace était arrivé et demanda se qu'il se passait en voyant Ren grogner, des flammes entourant son corps.

-« Ace ! Ils ont…ça suffit ! Faut leur faire comprendre définitivement qu'ils peuvent pas nous battre ! » Grogna Ren avec rage

-« Si tu veux, mais ils t'ont fait quoi ma Kitsu ? »

-« Ils ont fait bouffer mon shampoing pour cheveux au denden-mushi qui me relie à mon père ! Le denden-mushi crache du shampoing en plus, ils ont remplacé le shampoing par une texture horrible ! Ils s'en sont prit ET à mon père ET à mes cheveux ! J'vais les buter ! »

-« Terrain glissant…bon, on va emmener ton denden-mushi à Curiel, déjà il pourra s'occuper de ça…pour ton shampoing… »

Un cri de renard résonna dans le navire. Haruta et Ace se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre en tremblant. Une fille en colère, c'est très dangereux, mais une renarde de feu en colère ça l'est encore plus !

_C'est ce qui a créé la situation de maintenant_.

Ils avaient bien prévu de s'occuper, un par un de chacun d'entre eux. Ils attendaient tous, surveillé par Haruta leurs arrivés. Mais avant toute chose, il fallait s'occuper du chef. Ace et Haruta avaient du utiliser beaucoup de force pour réussir à l'attacher au mat.

-« Le traitre, Haruta était des vôtres ! »

-« Depuis le début~ » Minauda Ren en s'approcha avec le pot de cire

-« Thatch…faut pas toucher aux cheveux de la kitsu, ça non » Dit Ace en ayant un peu pitié

-« Mais elle y a même pas touché ! »

-« ET JE LAVE MES CHEVEUX AVEC QUOI EN ATTENDANT LA PROCHAIN ILE ? » Hurla Ren

Ren appliqua une bonne couche de cire brulante, qu'elle faisait chauffer avec son feu. Thatch secouait la tête dans tous les sens. Elle sourit sadiquement avant de tirer d'un coup sec.

-« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH STOOOOOOOOOP ON A PERDU ! STOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPP »

La renarde sourit et donna le pot de cire au premier marin venu. Elle partit ensuite vers la prochaine cible. Celui reçu l'autorisation d'Ace de faire ce qu'il veut à Thatch, le détacher ou continuer de l'épiler. Le brun partit en courant pour rattraper Ace. Prochaine cible Vista. Quoique…La rousse s'arrêta et se retourna vers Ace.

-« Hum ? »

-« Et si on se séparait les taches ? »

-« Ils en reste 4 je te signale… »

-« Bah, j'ai fais Thatch, Marco on le fera ensemble…alors je prends…Izou et tu prends Joz et Vista »

-« D'accord, on se retrouve devant la chambre ? »

-« Yes ! »

Ren et Ace se tapèrent dans la main puis partir chacun dans une direction différente. La rousse toqua gentiment à la porte d'Izou qui disait être en train de se changer.

-« Izou, j'ai des vêtements pour toi~ »

La travestie ouvrit doucement la porte, redoutant la vengeance. Il laissa Ren rentrer, celle avait un grand sourire sur le visage.

-« Euh…tu sais Ren…l'idée du shampoing, c'était celle de Thatch ! Puis moi j'ai rien fais ! J'ai même pas aidé, j'étais pas d'accord ! Je sais parfaitement que les cheveux d'une fille c'est tout ! Surtout pour tes cheveux ! Et plus il a coupé ta communication avec ton père…donc j'étais pas d'accord ! » Dit précipitamment Izou

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« Bon…alors je vais baisser ta punition~ »

-« Eh ? »

-« Je te rends les sous-vêtements féminin, mais le reste je le garde pendant…une semaine~ »

-« HEINNN ? »

-« Bye bye Izou-chan~ »

Ren referma rapidement la porte en courant. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre Ace. Quelques minutes plus tard le brun arriva un sourire aux lèvres, il c'était surement bien amusé. Ça se voyait.

-« Je suis prêt pour notre oiseau préféré~ »

Ren sourit à Ace et ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre. Le blond soupira en les entendant approcher.

-« Vous aller me détacher quand ? »

-« Pourquoi tu les a laissé touché à mon shampoing ? » Bouda Ren

-« Parce que j'avais aucune raison de les empêcher »

-« Bah nous on a aucune raison de te détacher » Dit Ace avec un jolie sourire

-« Vous voulez vraiment que je vous en donne ? » Dit Marco avec un sourire…effrayant

Ace et Ren hésitèrent un petit moment puis s'approchèrent à nouveau du blond. Le phœnix leur lança un regard noir, leurs disant clairement que s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas sa vengeance sera terrible. Ren et Ace se mirent chacun d'un coté de Marco puis hochèrent en même temps de la tête.

-« On te libère qu'à une conditions ! » Commença Ace

Marco soupira, qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient encore lui dedans ? Ren s'approcha un peu plus près du blond, les joues toutes rouges.

-« Quoi ? » Grogna le blond

-« On voudrait que… »

Ren donna un coup de coude à Ace pour qu'il le dise mais le brun était aussi gêné que la fille. Ils se chamaillèrent quelques minutes pour savoir qui devait le demander à Marco. Ce dernier perdait de plus en plus patience, pas qu'il était attaché à du granit marin, pas qu'Ace et Ren se chamaillaient sur ses genoux, mais si un petit peu.

-« Bon ça suffit ! » Gronda Marco

Les deux fautif baissèrent la tête, comme prit en plein fait.

-« Vous voulez quoi, dépêchez-vous avant que je passe du, je vous rends un service en échange de me libérer à je vous fais du chantage en pour me libérer ! »

-« Euh… »

-« En faite on voudrait que tu… »

-« Hummmmmmm ? »

-« Dis-lui Ace ! »

-« Mais pourquoi moi ! »

-« C'est aussi ton idée ! »

Le brun se frotta les cheveux n'arrivant pas à ce décider. Le blond lui perdait vraiment patience.

-« Bon on décide à pierre, feuille, ciseau ? »

-« D'accord ! Mais celui qui demande sera le premier pour ! »

-« Ok ! »

Les deux gosses se levèrent des genoux de Marco pour se préparer correctement. Ils hochèrent ensemble de la tête puis crièrent « Jankenpon » avant de montrer leur main. Ace avait gagné, la rousse soupira, désespéré. Ils retournèrent tous les deux sur les genoux de Marco. Ren s'approcha doucement de la tête de Marco.

-« Marco ! »

-« Oui kitsune-chan ? »

-« Ah non ! Pas toi aussi ! »

-« Ça sera ta punition pour m'avoir fait attendre, vu qu'apparemment c'est toi qui dois me le dire, ce que vous voulez à la fin »

-« Mais c'est pas juste ! »

-« La vie est injuste, ma kitsu~ »

-« Hey ! C'est mon surnom ça ! » Grogna Ace

-« Simple vengeance »

-« Méchant ! » Minaudèrent Ace et Ren

-« Regardez qui me dit ça ! »

-« Mais euh… » Dirent en même temps les deux gosses

Marco sourit puis se souvint de sa position pas très confortable.

-« Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

-« On voudrait…que…tu…nous…euh… »

-« Allez Ren, je veux pas rester éternellement attaché ! »

-« …apprends-nous à embrasser ! » Dit Ren alors qu'Ace hocha de la tête pour appuyer ses propos.

Marco écarquilla les yeux, leur apprendre à quuuuuuuoiii ? Ils se foutaient de lui, c'était pas possible. Le blond essaya de respirer pour se calmer.

-« Vous voulez…que je quoi ? »

-« J'ai jamais embrassé personne ! » Se défendit Ren

-« Et moi je laissais toujours mes partenaires faires ! J'aimais pas trop… » Ajouta Ace

-« Alors apprends-nous ! » Dirent Ren et Ace en même temps

Marco soupira, il n'avait rêvé. Et tel qu'il connaissait les deux gosses, il savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient tous les deux très sérieux.

-« Très bien… » Soupira Marco

Ren et Ace sourirent puis ils détachèrent Marco puis se levèrent de ses genoux. Ce dernier se redressa un peu, pour être en position assise.

-« Allez, viens sur mes genoux Ren »

La rousse rougit mais obéi sagement. Elle s'installa sur les genoux du blond. Ace s'assit sur le lit de Ren, pour regarder et essayer d'apprendre un peu. Marco essayait d'aller doucement, pour ne pas trop surprendre la rousse. Il caressa doucement sa joue, la détendre un peu.

-« Tu es sur ? » Demanda sérieusement Marco

Ren hocha de la tête pour toute réponse. Marco soupira un instant.

-« Bon alors, contente-toi de me laisser faire et de suivre, apprends quelques trucs si tu y arrive »

Ren hocha à nouveau de la tête. Le blond approcha doucement ses lèvres de celle de la rousse. Il les colla délicatement sur les lèvres de la fille. Marco laissa sa langue demander gentiment l'accès à sa bouche qui lui fit accorder. Ren se laissait totalement faire par le commandant, une douce chaleur s'installait en elle. La langue de Marco vint jouer avec la sienne, entamant une danse endiablée.

Marco essayait de ne pas trop en faire, que Ren est envie elle-même d'en avoir plus. Chose qui ne tarda pas à venir, la rousse en voulait plus, elle voulait plus de contacte. Ren bougea pour se coller au plus près de Marco. Ce dernier sourit intérieurement en voyant la petite bouger pour en avoir plus. Il décida alors de passer à la vitesse supérieure et laissa ses mains glisser sur les flancs de la rousse.

Ren se surprit à gémir, la langue de Marco commença à se faire de plus en plus active et ses caresses s'assortissaient parfaitement avec. Ace commençait à avoir du mal à tenir en place, le spectacle le chauffait de plus en plus. Surtout qu'un étrange sentiment c'était installer en lui, il avait lui aussi envie de gouter aux lèvres du blond mais aussi à celles de la rousse. Marco rompit le baiser en souriant, Ren posa son front contre le sien et tentait de reprendre son souffle. Elle avait chaud, trop chaud et surtout, elle sentait humide…

-« Alors ? » Demanda Marco


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Leçon**

Ren avait trop chaud. La question de Marco la bloquait un peu, il essayait de bouger discrètement, se demande bien se qu'elle avait. Elle se rapprocha à nouveau du blond qui souriait.

-« Encore ! »

-« Ah non ma puce, il y a Ace qui s'impatiente~ » Dit Marco fière d'avoir de l'effet

La rousse tourna le regard vers le brun qui avait l'air assez gêné. Elle rougit à son tour puis se leva, mais elle remarqua quelque chose. Elle se rassit subitement, rouge. Marco sourit en sachant parfaitement se qu'il se passait, son minishort n'était très épais.

-« Lève-toi, de toute façon, Ace et dans le même état~ »

La rousse obéi et alla vite de poser sur son lit cachant bien l'entrejambe de son minishort. Le blond sourit et retira du pied les draps, il fallait qu'il pense à les changer. Marco regarda alors Ace et lui ordonna de venir du doigt. Ace s'approcha tant bien que mal, il était assez tendu par la situation.

-« Installe-toi comme Ren »

Le plus jeune s'installa sur le genou de Marco, essayant de ne pas trop se coller pour masquer son érection. Mais le blond avait déjà bien remarqué les réactions du corps du brun. Il prit le menton d'Ace entre ses doigts.

-« Et toi, Ace, tu es sur ? Je te signale que je suis un homme… »

-« C'est pas important ça ! En amour ! Y a même des couples à trois ou quatre alors bon… »

-« Donc tu es vraiment sur »

-« A 100% ! »

Marco sourit et caressa tendrement les lèvres du brun. Ren regardait les deux commandants l'un en face de l'autre. Bizarre, la situation arrivait à lui faire ressortir une chaleur similaire à celle qu'elle avait eut quand Marco l'embrassait.

Le blond posa ses lèvres sur celle du brun. Le baiser restait doux, mais il était un peu plus violent et brusque que celui avec la rousse. Ace était un homme après tout, il ne pouvait le traiter comme une fille. Ses mains se mirent à caresser le torse du brun, pinçant un peu ses tétons. Ren eut un mouvement en voyant la scène, elle avait elle aussi envie de jouer.

Marco jouait de la même façon, il voulait attiser l'envie d'Ace. Que le brun vienne lui aussi demander plus et qu'il demande lui aussi plus de contacte. Le poing ardent essayait de se retenir un peu, de faire abstraction des papillons dans son ventre. Mais l'envie était plus forte que tout. Il se colla au torse de Marco et alla jouer de lui-même avec la langue du blond. Dieu qu'il embrassait bien. Ren, elle, commençait maltraité sa lèvre inferieur et a remuer sur place.

Ace laissa sa main s'aventurer dans les cheveux blonds du phœnix. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus ardent. Mais le souffle commençait à manquer, Marco et Ace furent obligés de se séparer pour reprendre de l'air. Le brun posa son front contre l'épaule du blond. Ace se redressa ensuite et regarda Marco droit dans les yeux.

-« Encore ! »

-« Alors oui mais n… »

Ren se leva à son tour. Ace se décala un peu pour ne s'installer que sur une cuisse pour Ren puisse s'installer sur l'autre.

-« Encore ! » Dirent les deux en même temps

Le blond sourit et se mit à ébouriffer leurs cheveux.

-« Marco » Grognèrent Ace et Ren

-« La leçon d'aujourd'hui est terminée~ »

-« Non encore ! »

-« Est-ce que vous savez se que j'ai fais ? » Demanda Marco

-« Bah tu nous as embrassé… »

-« Plus précisément, je vous ai excité avec un baiser, donc un roulage pelle » Expliqua Marco

Les deux hochèrent de la tête

-« Il faut tout vous apprendre » Soupira le blond

Ace et Ren hochèrent à nouveau de la tête. Marco sourit et déposa un rapide baisé sur les lèvres de Ren puis d'Ace.

-« Vous aurez le droit à d'autre cours comme ça, que si vous êtes sage~ »

Ace et Ren boudèrent, comme des enfants à qui ont aurait refusé une sucrerie. Ils se levèrent des genoux du blond pour qu'il puisse se relever.

-« Ace tu devrais peut-être t'occuper de ton problème, toi Ren va donc prendre un bain pour te nettoyer »

Les deux complices rougirent avant de prendre des affaires, Ace alla dans la salle de bain pendant que Ren allait dans celle du dortoir des filles. Marco soupira et défit ses draps…finalement…est-ce qu'il leurs expliquer réellement les sentiments ? Le blond entendit la douche couler et ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer Ace en train de se soulager. Il secoua vigoureusement sa tête et vit alors l'image de Ren se nettoyant, il secoua à nouveau sa tête. Marco essaya de respirer…il s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu.

-« Sales gosses… » Grogna-t-il

**OOOooooOOO**

Cela faisait une semaine, une semaine que Marco leurs avaient donnés le « cours » pour embrasser. Depuis, c'est deux gosses ne cessé de lui en redemander. Alors un petit rituel c'était installé chaque soir, Marco acceptait de leurs donner d'autre « cours » si il ne l'avait pas déranger de la journée, après tout il en profitait aussi. Ace et Ren avaient sourient pour accepter le compromit. Le problème maintenant était toute autre chose, le problème était Thatch.

-« Pourquoi ils ne t'ont rien fais à toi ? HEIN ? » Grogna le châtain

-« Izou aussi ils ne lui ont rien fait ! »

-« Oui, mais moi j'me suis retrouvé bloqué une semaine sans fringue ! » Se défendit Izou

-« Bah moi j'ai juste fais un compromis avec les deux gosses, c'est tout »

-« Un compromis ? »

-« Cherche pas je dirai rien »

-« Traitre ! » Grogna Thatch

-« Tu vois bien que le traitre c'était pas moi » Dit Marco en regardant Haruta qui s'amusait avec Ace et Ren

Thatch soupira, de toute façon, il préférait ne rien tenter. Une nouvelle torture d'Ace et de Ren ne lui donnait pas trop envie.

-« Sinon…c'est quand qu'on accoste sur une île ? Pas qu'on est pas resté longtemps sur la dernière mais si ! »

-« Le prochain arrêt est Loguetown » Dit Marco en mangeant un peu de son plat

-« Loguetown ? Mais c'est à l'autre bout ! »

-« Shanks a appelé…il faut que Ren aille la-bas »

-« Il a appelé où ? » Demanda Joz qui se souvenait parfaitement que le Denden-mushi de Ren ne marchait plus

-« Ren ne le sait pas, il a appelé père »

-« Oh…et pourquoi on va à Loguetown ? »

-« La mère de Ren est malade… » Soupira Marco

Tout le monde se figea à table. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à la table où se trouvait Ren, Ace et Haruta…heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas entendu.

-« Et c'est bon ? Si on lui dit pas ? »

-« On lui dira quand on sera à Loguetown »

-« Oh… »

-« En attendant on se tait et on agit comme d'habitude »

-« Euh… » Commença Izou

-« Hum ? »

-« Faudrait peut-être dire ça à père, car il ne fait que regarder Ren avec un regard triste »

-« Ace l'occupe, on arrivera dans une semaine » Dit Marco

Tout le monde regarda la rousse qui s'amusait tranquillement avec le brun et l'autre commandant. Le repas se continua tranquillement. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger chacun retourna à son occupation. Ace et Marco emmenèrent la rousse sur le pont pour l'entrainer.

-« Bon ! Comme on peut pas détruire le pont à chaque fois, aujourd'hui on entraine ta demi-forme ! » Dit Marco

-« Ok ! »

Des flammes s'installèrent sur le corps de Ren puis une queue et des oreilles apparurent. Ace se retournait de lui sauter dessus pour s'amuser avec les membres renards. La rousse se mit en position pour se battre, depuis que le groupe de Thatch avait été créé Ren ne c'était entrainé qu'avec Haruta, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne c'était pas battu avec Ace et Marco.

-« Et j'ajoute une petite règle pour te motiver plus~ » Minauda Marco

Ace et Ren regardèrent le phoenix qui souriait sadiquement.

-« Si tu arrive à me frappe, sans me balancer Ace dessus, alors je t'apprendrais quelque chose d'encore mieux que le roulage de pelle »

-« D'encore mieux ? » Dit Ren intéressé

-« Mais il faut que tu arrive à me frapper~ »

-« J'y arriverai ! »

Ren alluma le feu de son corps prête à attaquer.

-« Mais, si tu n'y arrive pas, ce soir, c'est Ace que tu embrassera, pareil pour toi Ace ! »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Il faut que vous pratiquez un peu sans moi » Sourit le blond

-« EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH ? »

Ren et Ace firent mine de réfléchir.

-« Ace tu n'as pas le droit d'aider Ren » Ajouta Marco

Le brun grogna, il savait que Ren pouvait être rapide, mais arriverait tel à frapper Marco ? Elle pouvait surement réussir à le surprendre, c'est dernier temps il ne l'avait pas vu s'entrainer. Ace hocha de la tête pour dire à Ren qu'elle était libre de choisir.

-« D'accord ! » Accepta Ren

Marco souri et enflamma une partie de son corps. Il allait bien s'amuser. Ren se concentra pour élaborer rapidement un plan d'attaque. Elle devait surprendre Marco c'était le seul moyen pour réussir à la toucher. Une flamme entoura ses pieds, elle se dirigea vers Marco et utilisa le feu pour se déplacer plus vite. Mais Marco était un bon utilisateur du haki. Il arriva facilement à esquiver le coup, la vitesse avait quand même surprit le blond. Il devait l'avouer, elle avait fait des progrès.

-« Essaye encore~ » Nargua Marco

Ren grogna et attaqua de nouveau. Elle n'était pas prête d'abandonner, l'entrainement ne faisait que commencer après tout.

-« N'oublie pas, qu'Ace est aussi ton adversaire ! Ace, ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a une récompense qu'il faut tricher ! »

-« Ouais, mais si je la fais perdre on va s'engueuler ! »

-« Vous allez peut-être aimer vous embrasser~ »

-« T'es chiant Marco »

Ren voulu profiter du fait que Marco parlait pour l'attaquer mais celui-ci stoppa son poing et la repoussa. Il sourit en voyant le visage en colère de la rousse.

-« C'est pas beau d'attaquer comme ça Ren »

-« Quand on est pirate, on s'enfou ! » Grogna la rousse

-« Elle a pas tort » Rigola le brun

Marco sourira avant d'esquiver une nouvelle attaque de la rousse. Elle était têtue. Le blond soupira en voyant qu'Ace avait décidé de rien faire. Bon c'est vrai qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à plus de sa part au vu de la situation. Ren grogna et surprit Marco en voyant une patte de renard en feu se former. Elle été sous sa forme humain mais créée une patte. L'entrainement allait être long.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Ren se laissa tomber au sol, elle n'avait pas réussi une seule fois à toucher Marco. Le blond avait bien fait exprès de se battre sérieusement pour qu'elle ne puisse jamais l'avoir, elle avait perdu toutes ses forces.

-« Tu as perdu » Dit Marco avec un sourire sadique

Ren gonfla les joues pour bouder. Alors oui mais non, ce n'était pas drôle du tout là. Le blond s'approcha et aida à se relever, mais la rousse n'avait plus la force de tenir sur ses jambes. Marco sourit et décida de la porter façon princesse, la faisant grogner.

-« Aller retire-moi ses oreilles »

Ren soupira mais obéi, ses oreilles et sa queue disparu avec ses flammes. Ace s'approcha des deux et ébouriffa un peu les cheveux de la rousse. Elle soupira et se calla confortablement contre le torse de blond, elle était trop fatigué. Les deux hommes sourirent en voyant la bouille qu'elle faisait.

-« Hey ! Tu m'as même pas crié dessus pour tes cheveux ? » Remarqua Ace

-« …Vous avez l'autorisation…juste vous deux… » Soupira Ren avant de s'endormir dans les bras du blond

Ace et Marco regardèrent la jeune fille endormit. Il l'avait vraiment fatigué, la rousse bougea contre le torse de Marco avant de sourire.

-« Maman… »

Ace et Marco perdirent leur sourire, il devait l'empêcher de voir leur destination, mais la douleur de l'arrivé allait surement être plus dur qu'autre chose. Ils soupirèrent puis allèrent déposer la rousse dans son lit pour qu'elle se repose. Au moment de la poser sur le lit, la rousse se réveilla.

-« Hum ? »

-« Dors si tu veux » Dit doucement Ace

-« Ton bisou »

Le brun sourit et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la rousse. Ils mirent en pratique, se qu'il avait appris ses derniers jours avec Marco. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent timidement, jouèrent doucement ensemble. Mais le baiser rester doux, très doux, Ren n'avait que peu de force et Ace avait bien remarqué que Marco n'embrassez pas la rousse aussi violement que lui. Le blond regardait le spectacle avec amusement.

Les deux jeunes ne tardèrent pas à manquer de souffle et ils finirent pas se séparer. Ace caressa doucement les cheveux de Ren puis déposa un baiser sur son front avant de lui dire de dormir. Marco s'approcha à son tour pour déposer un baiser sur le front de la rousse et de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Ren se sentait bien dans se cocon de bonheur. Les deux garçons la regardèrent s'endormit puis sortir de la chambre. C'est qu'il fallait en prendre soin de cette fille.

**OOOooooOOO**

Une semaine c'était écroulé, Ren était sur le pont, devant Barbe Blanche, les bras croisés. Elle avait bien reconnu l'île qui était au loin. Maintenant elle voulait savoir, pourquoi toutes ses cachoteries.

-« Alors ?! » Gronda Ren

Le vieux soupira, cette petite avait beaucoup de volonté. Il lança un regard à son second qui préférait ne pas intervenir. Il avait demandé quelques jours plutôt à ce qu'on prévienne Ren de leur destination, lui et Ace, mais les autres avaient refusé trouvant cela trop risqué.

-« Je voulais retrouver le saké que ton père m'avait apporté ! »

-« En plein milieu de la période de cueillette ? J'ai du mal à y croire ! » Bouda la rousse

-« Père » Soupirèrent Ace et Marco

-« Très bien…ton père m'a contacté il y a quelques jours, ta mère ne vas pas bien…et il fallait que tu te rends à Loguetown… »

-« Ma mère…qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

-« Tu le découvrira comme nous » Soupira le vieux

Ren hocha doucement de la tête puis se dirigea doucement vers une rambarde du navire. Elle regarda tristement l'île qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Les deux premiers commandants s'installer chacun d'un coté de la rousse.

-« Ren… » Appela doucement Marco

-« Vous le saviez ? »

-« Oui… » Répondit Ace

-« Pourquoi vous me l'avez pas dit ? »

-« Ses derniers jours, on voulait te le dire mais… » Commença Ace

-« On a pensé, qu'il fallait que tu prennes le maximum d'énergie pour voir ta mère, pas que tu sois au bord de la dépression ! » Fini Marco

Ren regarda le blond qui posa une main sur ses cheveux.

-« Tu crois que pour quelqu'un de malade le mieux c'est quoi ? Un sourire chaleur ou bien un visage triste ? »

-« …un sourire… »

-« Bien, alors tu vas retirer cette petite mine triste et faire ton plus beau sourire à ta mère ! Montre lui Ace tes sourires idiot qui contamine ! »

Le brun se plaça devant Ren et sourit bêtement en appuyant sur ses joues. La bêtise du brun fit rire la rousse. Ça avait au moins eu le plaisir de la détendre un peu. Quelques heures plus tard, ils accostèrent sur le port Ren n'attendit pas plus longtemps et quitta le navire pour courir chez sa mère. Ace et Marco la suivirent d'assez loin.

Une fois arrivé dans la petite maisonnette, assez éloigné de la ville. Elle toqua et entendit un « entrer » qu'elle reconnu comme appartenant à la voix du médecin de la ville. Ren rentra doucement dans la maison et l'homme fut heureux de la voir.

-« Ren ! Que tu as grandis depuis la dernière fois ! Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda le médecin en souriant

-« Bien…ma mère ? »

Le sourire de l'homme disparu, son regard s'assombrit. Il secoua négativement la tête.

-« Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps…son cœur…a atteint sa limite…je suis désolé… »

Ren sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle bouscula le médecin et se précipita vers la chambre de sa mère. La femme était allongée sur un lit et regardait par la fenêtre en souriant. D'ici, on pouvait voir le port, et la vaste mer ainsi qu'un chemin de cerisier.

-« Maman… »

L'appelé se retourna vers Ren et lui sourit.

-« Ma chérie, tu es là, viens donc t'assoir à coté de moi »

La rousse se mordit la lèvre inferieur et s'installa sur le bord du lit. La femme caressa doucement les cheveux de son enfant.

-« Ne fais pas cette tête »

-« Mais…le médecin… »

-« On le savait tous, Ren, toi, comme moi, ou même ton père… »

-« Je… »

-« Toutes choses est destiné à mourir, il faut l'accepter, de plus, j'ai bien rempli ma vie, j'ai rencontré un homme merveilleux, quoi qu'un peu idiot, mais merveilleux quand même, ton père a des défauts mais il a énormément de qualité…mais aussi, regarde comme ma vie est superbe, j'ai eu une magnifique fille, avec les cheveux de son père… »

-« Je suis normale… »

-« Pour toute mère, l'enfant restera toujours le plus beau »

-« …je… »

-« Ren, une vie doit être vécu sans regret, je n'ai aucun regret dans ma vie, ni d'avoir rencontré ton père, ni de t'avoir eu, ni même toute ses disputes avec ton père, ni de t'avoir fais manger ce fruit du démon qui te maintiendra en vie plus longtemps que moi, je sais parfaitement…que ton fruit ne t'as pas soigné, mais je sais qu'il te protège quand ton cœur te fais souffrir…je n'ai aucun regret ma chérie, et te voir une dernière fois avant de partir me fait plus que plaisir. Quand ton père a appelé il y a quelques jours…après que le médecin l'ai contacté…quand il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir…qu'il était désolé…que cette empereur ne lui laissait aucun répit…j'étais triste…revoir ma famille avant de mourir…c'est quelque chose que je voulais…mais il m'a dit que toi tu viendrais…j'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais à temps » Rigola la femme

-« Maman » Pleura Ren en allant enlacer sa mère qui la serra contre elle.

-« Regarde dehors, les cerisiers sont en fleur, c'est magnifique je trouve…dis-moi ma chérie, et si tu me racontais ton aventure sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche ? »

La rousse hocha de la tête et se réinstalla.

-« Euh…bah…au début, je savais pas trop comment j'allais m'intégrer, mes deux tuteurs sont bizarre ! Y a un blond, qui s'appelle Marco, il a mangé le fruit du phœnix…puis y a un brun qui s'appelle Ace ! Il a manger le fruit du feu…et donc c'est les deux premiers comma… »

-« Ace ? Portogas D. Ace ? »

-« Euh…oui…pourquoi ? »

La femme rigola un peu.

-« Rien, je suis surprise, que tu es rencontrer l'enfant de Rouge, c'est tout… »

-« Rouge ? »

-« La mère d'Ace…et la compagne de Gol D. Roger, je t'avais parlé de Rouge, elle m'avait apprit à composer des bouquets de fleur »

-« Oh ! Je savais pas que c'était la mère d'Ace »

-« C'est ton père qui me l'as dit plus tard…mais je t'en prie, continue ton récit »

-« Euh…donc Ace et Marco m'ont prient sous leurs ailes, sans mauvais jeu de mot, puis ils m'ont entrainé, maintenant j'arrive à maitriser ma forme renarde au complet !

-« Hummm…as-tu vu de nouvelle île ? »

-« …Pas vraiment, on c'est arrêter une fois sur une île…mais…j'ai voulu défendre un loup, contre une femme qui s'était en fait Big Mom…donc j'ai passé un sale moment dans ses cales, avant qu'Ace et Marco viennent me sauver… »

-« Oh mon dieu, il ne t'es rien arrivé de grave ? »

-« Non ! Tout va bien, puis on est vite venu me chercher ! »

-« Je vois… »

-« Sinon…sur le navire, avec Ace on fais souvent de blague ! On en a fait à Thatch, le commandant de la 4ème division, à Izou un autre commandant, Joz aussi, Vista aussi… »

Ren entendit sa mère rigoler.

-« Ton père m'avait bien dit que tu lui avais fait plus d'une fois la mauvaise blague de jeter son alcool…mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu trouve un complice »

-« Mais ça a été dur ! Car ils ont voulu se venger nos victimes ! »

-« La vengeance n'apporte jamais rien de bon… »

-« Exactement ! Donc Ace et moi plus Haruta qui nous a rejoint, on leur à bien montré qui faisait les mauvaises blagues ! »

La mère de Ren rigola à nouveau, elle reconnaissait bien sa fille.

-« Puis après on voulait aussi embêter Marco, mais bon, il est dangereux alors avec Ace, on a trouvé quelque chose qui nous est utile ! »

-« Hum ? »

-« Papa, il m'a reproché de n'être jamais tombée amoureux… »

-« Quel goujat, tu es encore jeune, tu as le temps pour tombée amoureux ! »

-« Hum…mais du coup, Ace et moi comme on est tous les deux jamais tombés amoureux, du coup on a pas beaucoup d'expérience… »

-« Et ? » Demanda sa mère un peu inquiète

-« On a demandé à Marco de nous apprendre ! »

-« De quoi ? »

-« Les choses de l'amour…et d'autres choses… »

-« D'autres choses…comme le sexe ? »

Ren rougit brusquement.

-« Euh, pas vraiment, pour le moment on a appris à embrasser langoureusement… »

-« Comment ? »

-« Bah…euh… »

La rousse rougit de plus en plus aux questions de sa mère.

-« Tu as embrassé ce Marco ? »

Ren hocha de la tête

-« Et ce Ace ? »

Ren hocha à nouveau de la tête.

-« Tu sais maman…c'est dernier temps…je me sens toute bizarre…j'ai l'impression d'étouffer mais en même temps j'aime cette sensation, j'adore quand Ace et Marco prenne soin de moi, ils m'embrassent ou qu'il me touche simplement les cheveux…et quand Ace et Marco s'embrassent…j'ai envie qu'ils refassent attention à moi…et j'ai chaud à chaque fois… »

La mère de Ren papillonna un peu des yeux avant de rigoler, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Au début elle pensait que sa fille avait une libido plutôt étrange, mais finalement.

-« Tu sais ce que c'est ma chérie ? »

Ren secoua négativement la tête

-« C'est simple ma chérie…tu es…amoureuse »


	14. Chapter 14

**Désolé de ne pas répondre au commentaire, de poster très irrégulièrement, mais la je suis en pleine période de révision pour le bac et mes dernière notes du trimestre je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps. Mais vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir ^^**

**Chapitre 14 : Marqué à vie**

-« A…Amoureuse ? Mais…mais…eh ? De Marco ? D'Ace ? »

-« Je dirai des deux » Dit la femme en rigolant

-« Maman ! »

La rousse ne comprenait pas, comment était-ce possible ? On ne peut pas tomber amoureuse de deux personnes…non ?

-« C'est dur à croire, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Plus que dur ! On peut pas tomber amoureux de deux personnes ! »

-« L'amour n'a pas de limite, tu pourras tomber amoureuse de toute une armée tu sais » Rigola sa mère

La rousse se mit à bouder. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible.

-« J'aimerai…beaucoup voir ses deux hommes… »

Ren rougit instantanément.

-« C'est…c'est…que…tu vas… »

-« Je ne leur dirai rien, mais je voudrais juste savoir comment ma fille à réussi à partager son cœur en deux, faisait moins de place à ton père et moi »

-« Euh…ils doivent être… »

-« Ne me ment pas, je sens leur présence en bas, aurais-tu oublié que ta mère possédais aussi le fluide sensitive ? »

Ren secoua négativement la tête.

-« Allez, montre les moi, je pourrai au moins savoir à qui je confie mon bébé »

La rousse rougit et descendit doucement les escaliers puis ouvrit la porte. Ace et Marco furent surprit de la voir toute rouge.

-« Ren ? »

-« Ma mère…veut vous voir…tous les deux… »

-« Eh ? » Firent Ace et Marco en même temps

Ren se contenta de détourner le regard, étant toute rouge. Les deux hommes suivirent alors la rousse jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère.

-« Ma chérie, peux-tu me laisser avec eux ? Deux petites minutes, s'il te plait »

Ren fut surprit et sortit de la chambre attendant derrière la porte. La mère de Ren sourit puis regarda durement les deux hommes. Elle fut surprit de voir à quel point le brun tenait de sa mère.

-« Ren m'a…en quelques minutes, beaucoup parlé de vous… »

-« Oh… » Fit Ace

-« On passe notre temps avec elle…c'est normal » Dit Marco sur un ton neutre

-« Elle m'a absolument tout raconté… »

Les deux jeunes hommes rougirent d'un seul coup. La femme garda son regard dur et noir envers les deux hommes qui commençait à trembler. Une mère en colère était pire que tout. La femme les fixa toujours avant d'éclater de rire.

-« Vous verriez vos têtes, on croirait le père de Ren après que je l'ai grondé… » Rigola la femme

Les deux hommes soupirent de soulagement.

-« Shanks se fait gronder ? » Rigola Marco

-« Oh oui, très souvent » Répondit-elle

-« Quel pas doué… »

-« Vous n'êtes pas plus doué que lui…j'aimerai savoir une chose, surtout pour vous, Marco, est-ce que vous vous servez de mon enfant pour avoir du plaisir ? » Demanda la femme en reprenant son sérieux

-« Non ! » Répondit tout de suite Ace

La mère de Ren regarda le brun qui était tout rouge.

-« Je…on tiens beaucoup à Ren ! C'est pas un objet ! Jamais on la verra comme ça ! » Dit maladroitement le brun

-« Ace a raison, c'est vrai qu'au début…leur petit plan, que je leur apprenne les choses de l'amour, ne m'enchantait pas trop…mais je me suis fais prendre moi-même » Dit le blond

Le visage de la femme se radoucit alors.

-« Vous êtes amoureux ma fille ? » Demanda-t-elle alors

-« J'en sais rien… » Répondit Ace

-« Tu as l'impression d'étouffer mais en même temps d'aimer ça ? »

Ace hocha de la tête, Marco sourit en comprenant se que faisait la mère de la rousse.

-« Quand vous pratiquez vos baiser, tu es jaloux de ma fille ? »

Ace hocha à nouveau de la tête.

-« Tu veux toujours plus de ma fille ou de Marco ? »

Ace hocha à nouveau de la tête.

-« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être doux et attentionné avec ces deux là ? »

Ace hocha encore de la tête.

-« Dans ce cas, je laisse ton merveilleux professeur t'expliquer cela » Dit-elle en souriant

-« Eh ? » Dit Marco

-« Bah oui ! Je ne vais pas me taper le sal boulot ! A vous de le faire ! Maintenant du vent ! Et faite rentrer ma fille »

Marco soupira et prit la main d'Ace pour le tirer dehors.

-« Tacher de prendre soin d'elle ! » Dit-elle avant qu'ils sortent

Ren rentra à son tour dans la chambre se mère. Elle referma la porte puis se retourna vers sa mère. Elle écarquilla les yeux et couru vers elle en la voyant se tenir péniblement sa poitrine.

-« Maman ! »

-« Ce sont…de bon garçon…ma chérie… »

-« Maman ! »

-« Chuuut, ne pleure pas…je te l'ai dis, une vie doit être vécu sans regret…je ne voudrais pas que tu pleure… »

-« Je… »

-« Ma chérie, dis cela de ma part à ton père ''Si tu n'aide pas ta fille avec ses amoureux, je te donnerai la fessé''…s'il te plait ? »

Ren pleurait sur les draps de sa mère. Celle-ci avait beaucoup de mal à respirer, son cœur lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Sa vue se troublait de plus en plus, elle tâtonna un peu pour chercher les cheveux de sa fille. Devinant ce qu'elle voulait faire, elle prit la main de sa mère et la posa sur ses cheveux.

-« Quel dommage…je ne peux pu voir tes jolies cheveux… »

-« C'est…les jolies cheveux de papa… »

-« Oui, je me souviens encore à quel point il était fière que tu ais ses cheveux, on sait dispute car monsieur n'arrêter pas de me narguer avec tes cheveux…quel beau souvenir… »

Ren ne pouvait plus répondre à sa mère tellement elle pleurait. Le vent passa par la fenêtre, créant une douce brise.

-« Oh du vent…Ren, comment sont les cerisiers ? »

-« Il…les pétales volent partout… »

-« C'est magnifique…maintenant que j'y pense ma chérie, tu n'as jamais sur mon nom de jeune fille ? »

-« N-Non… »

La mère de Ren ferma les yeux et arrêta ses caresses sur les cheveux de la rousse. Un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres.

-« Mon nom…Sakura…D…Miki…ma chérie, j'espère que tu sera heureuse, avec ses deux jeunes hommes… »

La main tomba…

Ren se redressa et secoua un peu sa mère, les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Le cœur de sa mère c'était arrêter. Les pleurent de Ren doublèrent d'intensité. Entendant cela, Ace et Marco étaient remontés dans la chambre, ils se mordirent la lèvre en voyant Ren. Le brun fut le premier à s'approcher pour la prendre dans ses bras suivit du blond.

**OOOooooOOO**

Ren était en boule dans son lit. Le Moby Dick n'avait pas bougé, mais la rousse n'était pas sortit depuis que sa mère avait été enterré. Elle ne sortait même de plus sa chambre et ne se nourrissait que du minimum. Quelques coups résonnèrent sur la porte, la rousse mit la couverture par-dessus son visage. Ace s'approcha et lui retira son drap.

-« Laisse-moi Ace… »

-« Ren…je sais que c'est dur de perdre quelqu'un…mais tu ne peux pas rester ici à te morfondre… »

-« …laisse-moi… »

Le brun soupira, il se força Ren à se redresser un peu pour la prendre contre lui et la bercer doucement.

-« Tu sais ce que signifie mon tatouage ? »

-« Ace…laisse-moi… »

-« S'il te plait Ren… »

La rousse soupira.

-« Ton nom avec une erreur du tatoueur ? »

Ace rigola un peu.

-« Mon nom oui, mais il n'y a pas d'erreur…ce S barré, c'est pour mon frère…Sabo, il est mort, tué par un Ten…tué par ce monde en prenant la mer… »

-« …Oh… »

-« Tu sais que j'ai un petit frère ? »

-« Oui…mon père me l'a dit…Luffy »

-« Hum…à l'époque où Sabo est mort, j'ai aussi pleuré…mais pour Luffy il fallait que je me relève vite…ton père aura surement besoin de voir que tu es forte Ren… »

-« … »

-« Ren, s'il te plait, et si tu essayais de sortir ? Il fait beau dehors »

-« Marco est rentré avec les cheveux humides »

-« Il est tombé à l'eau » Rigola Ace

-« Eh ? Comment ? »

-« En balançant un journal à la poubelle…père à bousculer Marco qui a fait un jolie vole direction la mer, maintenant il comprend ma douleur~ »

Ren ne pu s'empêcher de rire en imaginant la scène. Ace sourit en voyant qu'il avait réussi à faire rire la rousse. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

-« Tu sors ? »

-« …Dis, toi et Marco…vous voulez bien m'accompagner quelque part ? »

-« Oui bien sur, faut juste que je retrouve notre poulet, habille-toi je vais le cherche » Dit Ace en déposant un baiser sur son front

Le brun sortit rapidement de la chambre pendant que la rousse se leva. Elle enfila un minishort et juste un haut de maillot. Ren remarqua alors qu'elle avait maigri, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, surement le fait qu'elle n'ait pas beaucoup manger. Il faudra qu'elle achète une ceinture.

-« Ren, on est prêt ! » Cria Ace de l'autre coté de la porte.

Elle ouvrit et lança un regard douteux au brun.

-« Depuis quand tu débarque plus comme ça dans la chambre ? Mais en plus t'avais toqué avant ! Ace tu es malade ? »

-« N'importe quoi, je t'ai juste laissé souffler ! »

-« Alors tu veux aller où ? » Demanda Marco

La rousse fit mine de réfléchir puis les tira tous les deux vers la sortit. Elle les fit marcher plusieurs minutes dans la ville avant de trouver se qu'elle voulait.

Ace et Marco regardèrent l'enseigne de la boutique. Ren rentra dedans suivit des deux commandant.

-« Bienvenue ! Que puis-je pour vous ? »

-« J'aimerai…me faire tatouer ceci ! Sur le bras droit près de l'épaule ! » Dit Ren montra deux croquis

-« Très bien, si vous voulez bien me suivre, les messieurs reste avec vous ? »

-« Oui s'il vous plait »

Ren s'installa et posa son bras sur le socle faire pour.

-« Dis, ce truc, tu l'as pris dans mes affaires ? » Dit Marco en montrant un dessin avec plusieurs fleurs de cerisier

-« Et ça c'est mon gribouillis ! » Dit Ace en montrant le griffonnage sur la feuille ressemblant vaguement à du vent

-« Oui, ça en les superposant à la lumière…j'ai trouvé ça jolie…puis ça m'a rappelé ma mère… »

-« Oh… »

-« Mais comme c'est vos dessin, ils faillaient que vous veniez » Dit Ren en masquant un peu la vrai raison

Marco et Ace sourirent, puis attendirent sagement que le tatouage de Ren soit terminé. Ils la virent grimacer plusieurs fois avec la douleur, à la fin son bras était rouge, un peu enflé, mais le tatouage faisait totalement différent des deux dessins. (Tatou : h*t*t*p*:*/*i77*.*serv*img*.c*om/u/*f77/17/76/44/4 *2/tatou10*.*jpg) Le tatoueur, mit une bande sur le bras de Ren et lui dit de la retirer dans deux, trois jours. Ren sourit et regarda son bras. Elle n'oubliera pas sa mère, mais elle ne pouvait se morfondre éternellement.

Ren sortit de la boutique et sourit aux deux commandants. Elle respira un bon coup, le vent souffla, ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux de la rousse. Elle regarda un instant le ciel bleu puis prit la main des deux hommes.

-« Venez ! Faut que je m'achète quelque chose ! »


End file.
